The Exit Project
by Sims4000
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has had a rough life. He hasn't had many friends or loved one and can't wait until he graduates High School and leaves. But will one major project change all of that? This is the story of a boy who finds love through school work and life choices. AU. NaruIno. My first story
1. Chapter 1

_**The Exit Project**_

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"**

"What the hell?" Naruto looked over at the clock with fear. "Oh crap, it's almost 7:30, I'm gonna be late for school!"

As Naruto was fumbling out of bed, it was running through his mind that it was his senior year at Konoha High school. It wasn't that he didn't care if he was later or not, he just wanted to make a good first impression. He was excited that he was going to be gone after this year. Not many people liked him and he had few friends, so he thought it wouldn't matter. After a crude breakfast, he made his way out the door with a burning question in his head.

"I wonder how this years gonna play out, but hell if it's anything like the last three then I can't wait until it's over!"

As Naruto was making his way to school, he was passed by a yellow school bus. Inside he could make out some familiar faces such as his best friend Kiba and his former crush, Sakura. As the bus passed, Naruto then realized that school starts in 10 minutes an its a 20 minute walk! As he made a sprint for the school, only one thought was in his mind.

"I hope I don't have a Gym class this morning!"

Twenty minutes away, Ino Yamanaka was getting ready by doing her hair and was almost done when she was interrupted by her father yelling something.

"Ino do you want a ride to school today?"

Ino being a little irritated by her father, yelled back in a rather scary tone, "We live right next to the school daddy, I think I can walk 200 ft without you!"

After that outburst, her Inoichi dropped the subject. After 5 minutes of hair straightening, Ino was walking out the door and towards the school. As she walked past the entrance, she was passed by a bus carrying what she could see were mainly new students and a couple seniors, like her best friend and Rival Sakura and that idiot Kiba.

"I really hope I don't have dog breath over there in any of my classes, that would be a headache I don't need. Hell I can barely stand forehead!"

As she walked into the door, all she could see and hear were brand new annoying Freshmen. Thank god she was a senior and would be in completely different classes, she wouldn't survive these kids. As she was making her way through the halls, she finally found her homeroom.

"Room 104 Hatake Kakashi, well it looks like I'm here then."

As she walked through the door, she noticed the class was pretty full up to this point, so she assumed that everybody was here. So preceded tp take a seat next to Sakura, who was to busy staring at a Raven haired boy next to her. Everything seemed normal to her except that there was one empty seat in the back of the class.

"I wonder who is going to be seated there."

As Naruto entered the building, he was happy to see he had made it just in time. Jogging down the halls, he was looking for room 104. He new this was Kakashi's classroom and he was happy for it. Kakashi had been someone to be there for Naruto for all these years and he loved him like an uncle for that. As he walked into the room, he was greeted by his friend Kiba and by Kakashi himself. Unbeknownst to the three, most the rest of the class just groaned as Naruto entered the Classroom, but Sakura was the first to speak.

"Why does that Baka have to been in here, know one likes him and he;s just a plain baka!"

As Naruto went to sit down in a seat away from the others in the corner of the classroom, Kakashi felt sorry for the child and spoke up.

"Actually Naruto, I want Ms. Haruno to sit back there, and I want you to take her seat next to Ms. Yamanaka."

Ino's head then shot up and spilled the words "BUT WHY". She didn't like Naruto b/c he was so weird and just very uncool in general. She thought he was very annoying and somewhat bashful at the worst times. As Kakashi gave her a strict glare, she put her head down on the table and just mumbled one word.

"Damnit"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Authors Note: Hello! This is my first story and I want toi say I tried very hard and I'm quite happy with it. I know there are flaws and this is my first story so I expect a lot of criticism, but criticism helps! Please leave a review on how you think I can get better! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As Naruto walked to his new seat, he was hanging his head low. Why did everyone just hate him? He was never a bad guy, sure he was a little annoying sometimes but the hate always got to him. As he sat down, Kiba stood up.

"Why are you guys such assholes? He never did anything wrong to you! You guys are just assholes!"

Kakashi scolded Kiba and told him to sit down! Kakashi then waled to the front of the class and started to speak.

"Alright everybody, please sit down and be quiet. Please don't complain about your seats because they are final. Now as you know this is a senior class, and and you also know there is a senior exit project required to graduate!"

Right as Kakashi finished speaking, everybody just moaned in unhappiness and irritation. Sakura again was first to speak up about there "project".

"Why do we have to do this project? We've gone through nearly 4 years of advanced schooling and that isn't enough? Why are they making graduation such a hard task?"

Kakashi answered quickly and bluntly!

"So we can make sure you've retained the knowledge you've learned throughout all these years of school. If we just send you on your way, you wouldn't have proved yourself ready yet, would you? Now some more information about your exit project, this year they are implicating a new rule. You will be doing this rule with a partner!"

As it ran Naruto head that he had to do it with a partner, he was so irritated. He didn't want to do the project with Kiba, because he would end up doing all the work. Everybody else in the room couldn't stand him, so he was in trouble. Kakashi started to speak up again so he started to pay attention.

As Ino was thinking about who she wanted to do her project with, Kakashi had started to talk again, so she started to listen.

"So this project will require a lengthy paper of at least 9 pages in length, and also require a presentation by both students. About your partner situation, don't worry about choosing because I've already chosen them for you!"

As Naruto heard this, his head dropped onto his desk, as did most the rest of the class's did. One by one they all started to groan with disappointment. The raven haired boy who had been quiet this whole time finally spoke up.

"Why do you have to choose our partners for us? We're seniors, we've obviously proved ourselves old and mature enough to at least choose ourselves..."

Kakashi quickly interrupted with a "Stop!"

Shocked by so one speaking to him in that sort of tone, Sasuke Uchiha sat back down and started mumbling to himself.

Kakashi then began speaking again.

"Since we don't have much time left in homeroom, i'll give your partner list to you 4th block teachers. So if you want to know who your partnered with, you'll have to wait until the end of the day to find out!"

This made another wave of groan come from the class.

"_**RING RING RING RING"**_

As everybody was rushing out of the class, Naruto slowly walked out with a unhappy gaze on his face. He then realized that he didn't know the rest of his schedule and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand.

Homeroom: Room 104 Kakashi Hatake

Block 1: Room 303 Asuma Sarutobi (English IV)

Block 2: Room 235 Maito Gai (P.E.)

Block 3: Room 123 Kurenai Yuhi (AP Psychology)

Block 4: Room 435 Anko Mitarashi (Study Hall)

He looked over his schedule several times over.

"This schedule isn't half bad, I'm glad I got all of my math credits required to graduate last year!"

Meanwhile, Ino was looking over her schedule as well, nodding in approval.

Homeroom: Room 104 Kakashi Hatake

Block 1: Room 303 Asuma Sarutobi (English IV)

Block 2: Room 235 Maito Gai (P.E.)

Block 3: Room 123 Kurenai Yuhi (AP Psychology)

Block 4: Room 435 Anko Mitarashi (Study Hall)

"I really like these classes, Sakura do we have anything together? I don't wanna be alone in these classes."

Sakura had been eyeing her schedule for the past 5 minutes and looked up surprised when Ino had ask ed her a question. She had to think about her response for a second before speaking.

"Sorry Ino, it looks like we only have homeroom and English IV together. I really wanted more classes with you! Hey Sasuke what classesi do you have this semester?"

As Sakura ran to her long time crush, she wondered who would be in her class this semester! Who her partner was going to be in there exit project was also still floating around in her mind.

"I wonder if i'll get forehead as a partner, she's really smart and I can stand to be around her for a while. I really hope she would do a majority of the work though, I guess my father is right, I am lazy!

As she walked into class, she saw Sakura had already made it there and was sitting next to the brooding Uchiha. She also noticed dog breath in the corner and to her displeasure Naruto to his right. She wondered how many classes they had together and thought about how long of a class this block would be.

Naruto had just sat down next to his friend and long time pal Kiba when Ino walked in and suddenly glared at him.

"Why does everybody have to give me such a bad look all the time..."

He figured the rest of class would be the same and somewhat worse later so he just set his head down and fell asleep sad...

Time flew by and after their next two classes, everybody found themselves walking towards there so called "Study Hall". It might be an actual class, but the teacher running it didn't care what they did as long as they didn't get her in trouble. Yup, Anko Mitarashi was a lot of people favorite teacher! Once everybody was in the room and in a seat, Anko proudly announced one thing!

"Don't get me in trouble and we'll be best friends! If any of you are curious, I can either tell you your exit project partners aloud or post them on the chalk board! Which one do you guys want?

As no one said either option, Anko just proceeded to read of the list one row at a time.

Tenten Musica – Neji Hyuga

Skikamaru Nara – Choji Akimichi

Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno

Kiba Inuzuka – Lee Guy

Shino Aubrume – Kayuga Iso

Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Uzumaki

As the last name was called, Ino stood up in anger and yelled out...

"Why do I have to be partnered with the Baka! I'll end up doing all of the work and he'll get an A for my effort!

Anko quickly replied "These decisions are final Ms. Yamanaka, no arguing please! Now you all can take the rest of class to become familiar with your new partner, have fun!"

Naruto's day had gone from bad to worse. He had a small crush on Ino, and hearing her say that devastated him beyond belief, but hey why would people change how they act towards him now?

Naruto slowly walked over to the empty desk next to Ino and sat down slowly. Next thing he knows Ino is looking him dead center and speaking to him.

"We are going to do this project my way and no other way, I am not going to do all the work and you will help with this grade! Do you understand me Naruto?"

Nodding yes with fear, Naruto quickly started to apologize for being her partner, only to be stopped by her talking once again.

"Stop saying your sorry, whats done is done. I can't change it even though I don't like it. Im sure your not that happy either."

Naruto responded quickly to that statement!

"Im not unhappy with my partner, at least i'm not partnered up with Kiba. It could be a lot worse!"

Ino eyed him suspiciously then she turned back to the front of the classroom.

"We'll meet up at your house later this afternoon to begin on the project, I'll have a subject to do it on by then"

At the mention of his house, Naruto got very nervous.

"Ino can we not meet up at my house? I'd kinda feel uncomfortable with someone being over there...Why can't we go to your house?"

The glare he got from her that instant will haunt him for a long time...

"I am in charge of this project, all decisions will be made by me and finalized by me! Is there a problem with that Naruto?"

Naruto quickly nodded and said "No".

Ino then turned away and huffed angrily at the fact that she was going to the Baka's house later, but she didn't want to bring him to her house for sure, that would be to weird!

"_**RING RING RING RING"**_

With that bell, Naruto was off to clean his house before Ino came over to boss him around later. Most people didn't know why Naruto acted the way he did most of the time. It was mainly to get attention because he didn't have any parents or guardians around. His parents had died when he was only 2 years old in a car accident. The worse thing was it was on his birthday, October 10th.

"I hope she can deal with a little bit of a mess, because my house is to much for me to handle in about 2 ½ hours. I hope this project is easier than it sounds..."

As Ino was walking home, she was thinking in her head about her new partner.

"I wonder if it was a good idea to say we would do this project at his house, my house is only 200 feet away and it would've been so much easier on me! Well, I guess one time at that Baka's house won't kill me. At least I hope it won't..."

As she walked into the door to her house, she was greeted by her fathers voice.

"Welcome Home Ino! How was you first day at school? Did you make any new friends? How were your classes like?"

After she answered all his persistent questions, she went up to her room to relax before she headed over to the Baka's house. After an hour of listening to music and taking a shower, Ino decides it's time to head out. She makes her way to the door and as she is leaving her Father shouts to her "Be safe!"

"I will daddy, I love you!"

As she walked to Naruto's house, she was starting to feel a little chilly. Cursing because she opted out of bring her sweater, she started to silently berate herself. 15 minutes of walking later, she walks up to Naruto's apartment and knocks on the door and waits for it to open and is in partial shock for what she see's next.

Authors Note: Here is chapter two! It's a decent bit longer than chapter one and I still intend to make the chapters longer in the future! I got my first review and I got happy inside about it! I should also put this in there, I do not own Naruto unfortunately. Masashi Kishimoto does and he does a good job at it! I'm going to try to update everyday but at the very least once every two days, I wanna be consistent on here :P

Have a great day and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

As Naruto is busy tidying up his small apartment, he hears a knock on the door.

"Damn, she's here a little earlier thank I planned, I guess this is good enough for now."

As he walked over to the door, he couldn't help but feel a little worried an embarrassed of how Ino might respond to his living situation. He started to sweat a little bit as he reached the door but then reassured himself that things can't get much worse than they already were.

Ino had been waiting at the door for about 20 seconds, impatiently tapping here foot while waiting. She was in shock as see saw what lie beyond the door when it opened. She had originally thought Naruto was a spoiled brat and had everything given to him, She had actually only thought this because of the way he acted all the time. But she never expected what she saw. His apartment was **very **small and not the best condition. She was woken out of her small trance by Naruto's voice.

"Do you want to come in Ino, you might catch a cold out there if you stay there. Come on in and I'll find you a seat and we can get started on this project."

The way Naruto said all of this was kinda depressing, so Ino spoke up.

"Naruto why are you talking all depressed, whats wrong with you, you baka?

Kinda hurt by her words, Naruto put on a obvious fake smile and started to try and cheer up.

"Oh im not unhappy, I'm just a little sick today. Yup, just feeling under the weather. I'll try to hide it a little better next time!"

Ino could tell he was lying, it was all to obvious. In the back of her head she wanted to dig further into the subject, but she put it away to start on the project. She decided to go over how they would do this project and how the work will be divided.

"So Naruto, this is how we are going to do this project. There is a presentation and a paper due at the end of the year, I was thinking that I could start the paper and when the time comes you can help out with the presentation. I think I will come up with a subject later though."

Naruto nodded as he listened to Ino and after about 30 minutes of discussion about there project, he found himself stealing gazes at Ino's eyes and he was eventually caught by the blonde haired woman.

"Naruto, what are you looking at?"

Naruto panicked as he didn't want to lie and yet he didn't want to tell the truth, so he flipped a coin mentally and it landed on him telling the truth.

"Uh, i'm sorry Ino. I guess I was just catching a peek at your eyes... There really pretty!"

Ino's face turned a shade of tomato read as she moved her face to another direction to hide her blush.

"He thinks my eyes are pretty? Thats actually really sweet! I think i'm going to ask him whats up about his home living situation! Hey Naruto, why is your apartment so...bad?'

Naruto chuckled as he heard her question, he was actually wondering when she was going to question him about his living situation.

"Well I live alone as you can tell, and I don't really have a lot of money for many thing. I barely scrape by with food and clothing and there are the occasion nights that I do go hungry, but hey what can I do about it?"

Ino sat in her chair as she was thinking about the young man and his life and she still had many questions to ask.

"What about your parents Naruto? Where are they and why aren't you living with them?"

Naruto suddenly looked down, and started to slowly look up to answer.

"My parents were killed in a car accident on my 2nd birthday, I don't really remember much about it, and all I have left of them really is a picture of us on my first birthday...I guess I grew up without much of a family."

Ino was almost on the verge of tears after hearing this, and she was able to hold them in but she was still very saddened to learn what this poor boy had gone through by himslef. One more question did pop into her head though.

"So you had no one to watch you when you were a child? How did you take care of yourself?"

Naruto took a second to think about his answer and finally replied.

"Well actually I was taken care of by my Godfather Jirayia until I was 10, then he had to leave. He's a traveling business man and he can't stay in one place for to long or he'll lose a lot. He sends me a check every month with just enough money to get by, but sometimes it doesn't cut it. He also visits every once in a while but thats not to often anymore."

As Ino was looking sown, Naruto felt bad for bringing her mood down so he tried to cheer her up!

"Hey Ino, its getting kinda late, do you want something to eat? I have some ramen I can whip up for yah!"

As Ino was thinking about the young boys life, she heard him speak up about making her food. She gradually accepted.

"Sure Naruto, that doesn't sound bad right now. Do you want any help?"

Naruto looked back at Ino, happy that she would want to help him!"

No thanks Ino, after all what kind of host would I be if I couldn't make my guests some food to eat? I'll be right back!"

As Naruto walked over to the kitchen, Ino started to think again.

"So the reason that boy has been annoying and always acted out a lot was to get some attention drawn to him? I feel so bad for him not really knowing the love of a true family, I wonder what kind of hardships he's gone through because of him living alone."

As she was finishing her thoughts, Naruto walked back into the room with a bowl of Miso ramen and a fork for Ino to eat with. He gently laid it down in front of her and spoke.

"Be careful Ino, it's still very hot so I would blow on it first. Do you want anything to drink with it?"

Ino was amazed by the manners and hospitality of the young man and politley declined the drink. After a few minutes of silence, Ino finally spoke up again.

"Naruto, aren't you going to make yourself some ramen? I thought you loved the stuff?"

Naruto embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head and spoke.

"That was the last packet of ramen I had, but don't worry about it. My godfathers check will come ina bout 2-3 more days so i'll be fine until then."

Ino looked at him shocked!

"So your saying that I ate the last of your food? Don't you have anything else to eat? Anything?"

Naruto quickly replied.

"Nope, I can't really afford anything else besides ramen and saltine crackers, which im also almost out of too...I'll be fine until the check comes either way Ino, so don't worry!"

Ino quickly replied.

"Naruto I'm so sorry I ate the last of your food, please let me make it up to you and go grocery shopping with you later. Its the least I can do either way! No one should be forced to go hungry even for a day, especially somebody who's gone through as much as you have!"

Ino looked at Naruto with pleading eyes,

"Wow, she really wants to help me. Not many people have done that to me before...It's alright Ino, I'm fine, really. You don't need to do anything for me to help."

Ino wasn't going to take a no for an answer apparently.

"Well Naruto at least let me take you somewhere quick so you can at least have some type of dinner, like I said no one should go hungry even for a day! Please!"

Naruto knew arguing with the blond would get him nowhere, so he just submitted to what she wants!

"Alright Ino, I'll go get something to eat with you. You can choose were we go though! Since you paying at least!

Ino, happy to hear that she could choose the place of dining thought about it for a sec and came up with a great idea!

"How about we go to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand? Is that is alright with you Naruto? It's not that far and it's has some of the best ramen in the country in my opinion!"

Naruto shook his head up and down with much excitement!

"Thant sounds great Ino, when do you want to head out?"

She replied quickly and loudly!

"I'm ready to go right now if you are, I think we've done enough work on this project today and I'm starting to get a little hungry again as well. Are you ready Naruto?

Naruto nodded his head as he grabbed his jacket and tossed it on and noticed one thing. Ino hadn't come in wearing a jacket.

"Ino aren't you going to be cold outside? It's about 40 degrees out there!"

Ino shrugged

"It's not that bad if I don't think about it, besides I forgot my coat at my house and I didn't really want to go back and get it."

Naruto, being the person he is, didn't want Ino to go outside without a jacket. He finally spoke up again.

"Here Ino, take my jacket. It's to cold for you to be out there without one on. Don't worry I'll be fine without it."

Ino blushed as she too his jacket and slipped it on. The jacket felt warm and as she slipped It on, she started to feel more comfortable in it. It was obviously oversized but she liked how it came down to her thighs and it felt right.

"Thank you Naruto, that's really sweet of you. I promise I'll give it back when I get home later! You can count on that!"

As Naruto an Ino walked out the door, neither of them couldn't help notice that the atmosphere between them had changed from when Ino first arrived there. She was one of the few people that knew about Naruto's life and she was going to try and help make a little difference in it! When they got to Ichiraku, the head chef Teuchi greeted Ino very loudly!

"Why hello Ms. Yamanaka, what do I owe this fine pleasure of serving you to? Are you on a date with this young man? Is he treating you right?"

Ino quickly blushed as she answered all of his questions and just explained she was here to get something to eat for the both of them. Teuchi's daughter Ayame came to Ino's rescue as she dragged away her father and made Naruto and Ino there orders. Ino ordered a small Vegetarian ramen and Naruto ordered a large bowl of Miso ramen!

"You know Naruto, I didn't know you liked ramen this much."

Naruto nodded his head and answered between mouthfuls

"Yup, I've always loved ramen as it usually was a comfort food for me. It was always there for me and it can never leave me!"

Ino started to giggle at the boys antics and his views on ramen. Once they finished their meals, Naurto offered to walk Ino home which she graciously accepted. As they reached her house, she thanked Naruto for walking her home and gave him a quick hug! It might have been short but bith Ino and Naruto were almost breathless from it!

"I had fun today Ino, we should do it again sometime! Well I'll see you at school tomorrow, have a great night!"

Ino looked at him happily and told him almost the same thing!

"Have a good night too Naruto! Next time we'll do it over here at my house! Bye!"

As he walked away, she closed the door and walked up to her room only to see the clock in the kitchen.

"Wow, it's 8:30. I guess I was out a little longer than I thought I would be. Well I'm sure daddy won't mind since I'm home now."

As she was walking into her room removing clothes as it was hot in her house, she noticed that she still had on Naruto's jacket.

"Oh no! I guess I forgot to give it back to him when he left. I gues tomorrow is better then never then!"

As she laid down and tried to go to sleep, she was just caught thinking about her afternoon with Naruto, and about how she can't wait until another time.

"Goodnight Naruto"

Naruto had just made it home when he looked at the clock.

"Wow, almost 9:00, I hope I didn't get Ino into trouble. I just remembered she still has my jacket. Well I guess I can get it back from her tomorrow. It won't kill me to go a day without it."

As Naruto laid down in bed, he thought about how his day went. He thought about how the girl he had a crush on for a good time now was now a friend with him. He also thought about how he opened up to her out of all people. He laid down and did something he hasn't done in a long time, he went to sleep a very happy person.

"Goodnight Ino, I can't wait to see you again tomorrow!"

And with that, Naruto went to sleep and had one of the best dreams he'd had in a while.

Authors Note: Well guys here is chapter 3, I hope you all like reading it as much as I like to type it! I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does (Lucky Bastard). This chapter is about 9 pages and I like it a lot because there was a lot of NaruIno progress made in this chapter. I just wanna put out there that during weekdays (Monday – Friday) I will try to post maybe 2-3 chapters during those time, because school takes priority over everything. But on the weekends you can usually expect a chapter everyday because of the free time I have! I you like the story leave a review because I really love to read them and if you want to continue the story, follow and favorite it! Thanks and have a great day guys!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The next day of school for Naruto and Ino was like almost any other day, except for the fact Ino know's some things about Naruto and his past that not many else do. As she was getting ready for school in the morning, she was just casually thinking to herself.

"I wonder how Naruto learned how to cope with all the hate and distaste sent towards his way. I mean he has had such a rough life and somehow he always fond a way to put a smile on his face!"

As she thought about Naruto and his never ending smile, a small blush creeped up onto her face. As the blush was in full blast over her face, her father walked in.

"Hello sweetheart! Why are your cheeks so ready? Do you have a fever? Do you need to stay home?"

"Typical fathers" Ino thought to herself.

"No daddy, I was just thinking about one of my friends."

Inoichi eyed her up and down and could sense she was hiding something from him.

"Are you developing a small crush on this so called ''friend''?"

Ino's blush quickly resurfaced and she answered immediately!

"I don't know daddy, I was just feeling sad for him and how hard of a life he's had up until now. He's hidden his true feeling so well up until now. I just felt bad for him."

Seeing this was more of a personal problem between her and her "friend", Inoichi decided to drop the subject and ask her if she wanted any breakfast or anything.

"Sweetheart, are you hungry at all? I could make you something to eat before you go to school you know. I don't want my little girl going hungry!"

Ino knew her father was just being a father, but it sure was really annoying sometimes.

"Thanks for the offer daddy, but I'm not really hungry right now. I'll see you when I get home from school!"

Her father shouted to her "I love you sweetheart, have a good day!"

Ino walkd to school eager to meet up with her friends again and in particular, a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki!

As Naruto woke up and got ready for school, he just couldn't stop thinking about his day yesterday with Ino. He had so much fun and didn't want it to end! As he walked out the door to head to school, his mind just wouldn't stay still!

"I wonder if she enjoyed it as much as I did! I really hope we can do it again soon! Maybe next time I can ask her out and it can be a date!"

Realizing what he was thinking, Naruto blushed and berated himself for thinking a girl such as Ino would go out with a Baka like him...

"Well I guy can dream can't he?"

As Naruto got to school, he was happy he was on perfect time today. As they only had homeroom the first day to get oriented, he made his was to his English class. He liked Mr. Sarutobi enough to be nice to him. As he walked in the door, he bumped into his friend Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, whats up man!?"

Naruto and the rest of the class cringed from how loud Kiba was and Naruto finally answered him back after his hearing finally returned.

"It's alright Kiba, can you be a little quieter? It's still pretty early In the morning and your way to loud!"

After his conversation with Kiba, Naruto turned to see Ino walk into the classroom. He walked over to greet her but was cut off by Sakura who made her way to her blonde best friend.

"Hey Ino pig, hows your morining?"

Thats how basically all of the days classes went for the most part. Him either not getting a chance to talk to Ino or being rudely interrupted by Sakura. He was starting to get a little sad about it.

As Ino talked to her friend Sakura at lunch, she couldn't help but notice that she hadn't talked to Naruto all day and she really has been meaning to! It's just that Sakura has been all up in her face today for some odd reason. As she was walking to Study hall, she realized that forehead doesn't have this class. She might be able to finally talk to Naruto again! As she walked into class, she could see Naruto was sitting alone and decided to sit next to him!

"Hey Naruto, how's your day been?"

Naruto looked up and had a smile on his face and it looked genuine, almost as if he's happy to see Ino!

"It's going great Ino, it's even better now that I can talk to you!"

Realizing what he said, Naruto and Ino quickly blushed and Naruto tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry Ino, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Ino was confused and spoke up.

"It's alright Naruto, I thought it was kinda cute the way you blushed so quickly. You should do It more."

Realizing what she had just said, Naruto's face was a new shade of red. Ino was laughing and trying not to blush herself but couldn't hold it in. Naruto quickly saw an opportunity and he took it.

"Your face looks hella cute when you blush to Ino! You should do it more to!"

The blush he got from her was absolutely priceless! She turned a new cherry red that would make tomatoes look bad!

"Thank you Naruto, so I think we should talk about our project and when we should meet up to do it again. Do you wanna come over to my house tomorrow so we can work on some of the fundamentals? Or do you have any other ideas?"

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes when he answered.

"That sounds awesome Ino, What time should I come over?"

Ino took a second to think about it.

"How about 5:30? is that fine for you?"

Naruto nodded his head quickly saying only one word "Yup!"

The rest of class was mainly just the two students talking about how there day had been going and such. They had failed to notice that there teacher Anko had been listening to there conversations the while time.

"It seems like I have some love birds in here and they don't even know it yet, this could play out to be ery interesting. Please don't hurt the boy Ino, he's been through way to much as It is, he needs a shining light in his life and I think that its you!"

"_**RING RING RING RING"**_

As the bell rang for everybody to leave, Naruto and Ino walked side by side by side until there were outside and Ino was about to turn walk home. She then decided to do something that would shock Naruto and herself, she gave Naruto a nice hug and told him goodbye! As they both walked there respective ways, they both felt a burning sensation in the pit of there stomachs. Naruto quietly thought to himself.

"I think I might starting to fall in love with her"

In the opposite direction, Ino had just walked into her room with a smile on her face and was happy and she also had a burning sensation in her stomach.

"Am I starting to develop feelings for Naruto? The Baka of our class?"

Ino silently laid down as she started to drift off to sleep happily.

As Naruto walked into his apartment, he smelled something delicious in the air and was curious.

"Who was in his house?"

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw a sight for sore eyes. His godfather Jirayia! As Jirayia saw the boy, he gave him a great bear hug and asked him some questions!

"Hey Naruto, how has everything been here? Has school been going? Are you v=being a good boy while I was away?"

Jirayia was pestering Naruto with questions like he was a child, he was 17 years old for god sake!

"Im perfectly fine you old pervert, how have your "travels" been? Written any new books lately?"

Jirayia looked with irritation in his eye.

"What have I told you about calling me a pervert you Baka!? I am just a man with a nice interest in the female anatomy! Thats not a pervert!"

Naruto truly loved his godfather!

"whatever you big perv, I still love you"

With that Naruto gave Jirayia gave Naruto a big bear hug and stated how much he missed him and wish he could visit more!

"So Naruto, how about we go get some food and you can tell me about everything I've missed in these past couple months! I wanna hear how well my god child has been holding up without me!"

Naruto nodded.

"Thats a great idea, let me go get a sweater on and then I'll be ready!"

As they both waled out the the door, they both exchanged stories with the other that they have missed in each others absence. Naruto mainly about school and a certain girl he likes, and Jirayia about his book publishing and "research" trips! As they made there way to the Akimichi buffet, Jirayia was curious about this girl Naruto kept talking about.

"Hey Naruto, can you tell me more about this Ino girl? What is she like?"

Naruto quickly blushed and answered.

"Well there's a lot to say. She's so beautiful, she's one of the sweetest people I have ever met. She also like me for me and I've even opened up to her about my past and my current situation. I always get this burning sensation in my stomach when I talk to her and I love it! Her name is Ino Yamanaka!"

At hearing the name Yamanaka, Jirayia attention peeked. Was this the daughter of his former friend Inoichi? If so he would have to take a trip by his house later to see his old friend and talk to this Ino girl.

"Well Naruto, I can see that you really like this girl and I'm gonna give you some advice. If you think she's the one, then let her know quick. I don't want you to be old and alone like me."

Naruto heard the tone of his godfathers voice and felt sad for the man. He had once loved and woman and actually he still loves her today. But he took way to long to confess his feeling and she found another. That woman had turned out to be his school's principle, Tsunade Senju. Of course they had still been friends up until this day, but thats it.

"I will you perv, I'm not gonna sit by here and let her slip away!"

Feeling proud of his godson, Jirayia said Naruto could have the all he could eat at the buffet! Naruto was ecstatic to say the least!As they were walking home, Naruto ask his godfather what his living arrangements were for now.

"Oh I'm just traveling around, right now I'm at the motel right past your apartment complex. I'll only be staying for about 5 days though, I can't be to far away from my business now can I?"

Naruto chuckled at his godfathers antics and smiled, he was more than happy to spend his time with him. He was essentially his only family left!

As they got to Naruto's apartment, Jirayia said his goodbyes and said if Naruto needed anything, he could give him a call! He also handed Naruto an envelope. Naruto was overjoyed to see not just his money for rent and food, but extra money for what he wanted to do with it!

"Hmmm, maybe I'll take Ino out to dinner to say thanks for being my friend and accepting me!"

He looked at the clock and it said 8:30, he needed to hit the hay soon! He went to sleep that night happy once again!

As Jirayia was walking to his motel, he got the idea to go see his old friend Inoichi and take a gander at this Ino girl.

"_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"**_

He heard a male yell.

"I'm on y way, please wait one second!"

As Inoichi opened the door, he was ecstatic to see his old friend Jirayia!

"Jirayia you old fool! Come on in we should catch up! Are you still writing that book series? Icha Icha was it called?"

As Jirayia and Inoichi caught uo for the time being, Ino could hear her father talking to someone downstairs. She decided to see who it was. As she walked to the living room, she was greeted by her father talking with a stranger on the couch.

"Hey daddy, who is this?"

Ino quickly motioned Ino over to him.

"Oh Ino come here, this is my old friend Jirayia. I've known him before you were even thought of! Jirayia, this is my daughter Ino!"

Jirayia shooked Ino's hand.

"Hello Ino, your actually the reason I came here today. I wanted to taled about my godson Naruto. Inoichi can we have some privacy?"

Inoichi nodded and walked into the kitchen as Jirayia started to talk.

"So Ino you do know my godson Naruto right? What do you think about him as a person?"

Ino quickly thought and replied!

"I think he is such a sweet and nice person who hasn't deserved to go through such a rough life without any family there for him. I really feel bad for him!"

Jirayia fired another question.

"Ino please be honest with me, Do you have a thing for Naruto? Because I think he's beginning to fall heads over heels for you!"

Ino blushed immensely which Jirayia took as a screaming yes!

"I didn't really know him all that well until a couple days ago, but he Is on of the sweetest guys I have ever met. He put me before himself in his own household! I think I might be starting to develop something for him."

Jirayia smiled as he noticed his godson might have something good in life coming his way soon!

"Well can I please ask you not to try and hurt the boy. He's been through so much in his life and h is only 17. I'd hated to see something bad again happen to him."

Ino nodded quickly.

Oh I know, I cant stand to see that boy in so much pain in such a short life he has had already! I couldn't bear doing that to him..."

Jirayia looked onto her happily.

"Thank you so much Ino, you have no idea how much this means to me and hoe much it means to him! Please try and make him happy, he deserves it in his life! Alright Inoichi you can stop trying to peek on us, we're done! I see you guys later, I've got to get some sleep!"

Ino and Inochi both said bye to Jirayia and they made there ways to there beds as well. Jirayia made his way to his apartment and laid down and went to sleep. He was happy his godson wold finally be happy in his life for good. With that thought I his head, he went to sleep a happy man as well.

Authors Note: Well guys here is chapter 4. No I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does unfortunately...I hope you guys like this chapter, b/c I liked this one better than the last one. I think I made a decent amount of story progression. I'm so happy for the people who favorite and follow my story because it makes me happy inside! Please leave a review if you liked the story or if you want to just say hi! :) The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post the chapters! Have a great day guys and thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

As Naruto woke up the next morning, he woke up to a knocking on his door. He looked over at his clock and it read 6:00. Who was hear so early? The knocking increased in intensity.

"Hold your horses, I'll be there in a second."

As he got out of bed mumbling unintelligible words, he grabbed a flashlight, as it was still dark out. He went and opened the door and saw none other than his godfather Jirayia.

"Jirayia!? What are you doing here so early in the morning? It's 5 past six..."

Jirayia laughed as he looked at the young man with pride, noting how much he was like his mother and looked so much like his father.

"Well since I was actually in town, I thought I'd wake you up early and take you out to get some breakfast! Don't you want some free food?"

Naruto chuckled. Jirayia really did love him. But since he did wake him up so early in the morning, he decided to toy with him a bit.

"Well if I'm going with you then it won't be free for me!"

He was met with a sharp pain on the side of his head and a yelling Jirayia!

"BAKA, WHEN SOMEONE OFFERS YOU SOMETHING FREE YOU SHOULDN'T GO OUT AND INSULT THEM!"

As Naruto was holding the bump on his head, Jirayia started chuckling noting his personality was way to much like his mother Kushina.

"Ahh Kushina, you would be so proud of your son, he is so much like you personality wise that it's a little bit scary. Minato don't worry, he's a humble and prideful man just like you were. He's got your looks too. He'll be fighting women off with a stick if he didn't already have one. Alrighty Naruto hurry up and get dressed, we're going to get something to eat!"

In the Yamanaka household, Inoichi had just waken up his daughter. HE was regretting it already... Ino had started to yell at him instantly as he walked out of the room.

"GET OUT! DON'T WAKE ME UP AGAIN!"

You could say Ino was beyond furious... As Ino was getting dressed she looked at the clock.

"6:20 huh, school starts a 7:45. I guess I could get another 45 minutes of sleep. Ahh, there's not point, after all this yelling I'm not even tired anymore. Stupid father!

As she went down stairs to make some breakfast, she smelt her favorite, Blueberry pancakes. She now figured out why her dad woke her up so early and now she felt a little bad. So she went to apologize to her father.

"Daddy, I'm sorry at yelling at you earlier. I was just annoyed that I was woken up so early. Please forgive me?"

Inoichi looked proudly at her daughter.

"It's alright sweetie, I should've let you sleep in a little longer. It's partially my fault to!"

With that statement, Ino gave her father a big hug!

"I love you so much daddy!"

Inoichi smiled deeply.

"I love you to sweetie, I love you to."

Ino ate her breakfast and looked at the clock and it read 7:15. Had she really been eating that long? Well no matter.

"I'm off to school daddy, I'll see you later! Bye!

Inoichi waved to his daughter.

"Bye Honey!"

As Naruto and Jirayia were walking to Naruto's school, they were talking about Jirayia's "work".

"So you old perv, how's that book series coming along for yah? Is it still selling copies?"

Jirayia yelled at the boy once again!

"What have I said about calling me a old perv? And yes for your information my book sales are at it's highest at the moment! We were a top seller for a little while even!"

Naruto thought about what kind of books his godfather wrote. He shuttered at the mental picture.

"I don't see how people could read all your junk. You basically write 20 pages of a story and 180 pages of porn! It's disgusting!"

Jirayia eyed his godson and then spoke up.

"It's not porn! It's art! And Alot of people are known to like my work! Many famous people even read my works! Did you know the Canadian Prime Minister is a fan of my "Art"?"

Naruto scoffed at this remark.

"Yeah then well he must be an old perv as well! Only people who are lonely and desperate can read that junk!"

Jirayia sighed as he knew he would never break his godson...

"Well here's the school Naruto, have a great day and If you need anything just give me a call. You still have my number right?"

Naruto nodded and gave his godfather a huge bear hug!

"Thanks for the breakfast! I'll see you later you old perv!"

Jirayia turned away and muttered a single word.

"Baka"

As Naruto made it towards his 1st block, he bumped into a certain cherry blossom in the hallway. He would've normally just ignored it but the pink headed girl spoke up to him.

"Hey Naruto, why are you hanging around Ino you creep? Can't you go annoy somebody else? It's bad enough for her to have to do this project with you, but at least don't make her spend time with you if she doesn't have to!"

At hearing this, Naruto's feeling sank. Why had so many people treated him like this? What did he ever do wrong to any of these people? He looked at Sakura and replied.

"Why don't you mind your own business Sakura? Ino can do what she wants and you can't change that."

Sakura was shocked to say at the least because of how Naruto spoke to her. Mainly because she thought he had a crush on her and was expectingnhim to listen to her.

"Just stay away from her you freak."

She walked away and Naruto just stared at the ground as he walked to class. He sat down and looked around only to see Sakura sitting on the other side of the room and the raven haired boy Sasuke sit next to her. 10 minutes passed as people finally found there way into the classroom, he found who he was looking for!

As Ino was walking into class, she felt the eyes of several people staring at her. Some felt good but some others didn't feel "Nice". She decided to go sit next to Naruto as she wanted to talk about there plans later. When she got next to him, she could see he was sad and she asked him why.

"Whats wrong Naruto? Why are you so sad so early?"

Naruto tried to hide a blush as he realized Ino had started to talk to him. He then thought about his answer and replied.

"Oh it's nothing you should be concerned with Ino. Just a rough morning."

He put on a fake smile that she knew right away was fake. She scolded him for it!

"Naruto, tell me why you are so sad. And don't you lie to me because I know when you are lying!"

Naruto stared into space and sighed heavily as he knew he couldn't get out of this situation.

"When I got to class today Sakura talked to me and told me how I should stop forcing you to hang out with me and nobody likes me..."

Ino was in shock to say the least. Why had one of her best friends try and run her life for her without her even there? She had to do something about this!

"I'll be right back Naruto, I'm so sorry forehead said those things to you!"

Naruto looked at her and was shocked. Why did someone care so much about him? Not that he didn't like it but it was just all new to him!

"Ino you don't have to do that, I'm used to it already. It's no big deal."

Ino looked at Naruto to see the sadness in his eyes. She had to do this, she wasn't going to stand by and let this boy suffer any longer!

"Yes Naruto I do have to do this. No one deserves that kind of treatment! Especially not you..."

Ino walked over to wear Sakura was sitting and stared at her.

What are you looking at Ino? Do I have something on my lip?

Ino shouted her next words!

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH? WHAT HAS NARUTO EVER DONE WRONG TO YOU? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE?"

Sakura looked in disbelief as her best friend of many years yelled at her like this. She opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out. She was literally at a loss for words. She finally spoke up after 30 seconds of an awkward silence.

"Ino, I was just trying to help you..."

Ino was enraged by this!

"Help me? Did you maybe ever think that I liked spending time with Naruto, or that maybe I was the one who suggested the time we spent together?"

Sakura looked at Ino and asked one question only.

"Ino, do you like Naruto? The Baka of the class?"

Ino looked a her pink haired friend and answered.

"And what if I do? He's the sweetest boy I've ever met and he's had so much struggle in his life and yet he still puts a beautiful smile onto his face everyday. God knows how he manages to do it but he does! I'm lucky he even wants to be friends with me because he is way to good for me!"

Sakura looked at her friend with shock as did much the rest of the class. Naruto was sitting in his desk smiling and thinking to himself.

"She really likes me and she defended me for something stupid. I think I really am falling for her! Maybe I should talk to her about making this a date tonight instead of a study meet up!"

As his thoughts were completed, Ino walked back to her desk and sat down. As Naruto was about to speak up, the bell rung and Mr. Sarutobi stood up and started to lecture the class on proper grammar and some other junk. As the day went on, he figured the perfect time to talk to Ino about earlier was during Study Hall. As they sat down in there 4th block, Naruto finally spoke up!

"Hey Ino, I wanna say thanks for what you said to Sakura earlier and for coming to my defense! I really appreciate it."

Ino smiled as a blush came to her face and she didn't even try to hide it. The same thing happened to Naruto and he didn't want to hide it either! Naruto spoke up again!

"Hey Ino, I was wondering since we've both have had a long day, instead of working on the project later, would you like to go out to dinner with me? If you want to I mean!"

Ino looked at the nervous 17 year old blonde with a huge smile and spoke!

"Why Naruto are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

Naruto had a blush the same velocity of a ripe tomato on his face.

"Only if you want it to be a date Ino, but if you don't I understand."

Ino looked at the boy with a huge smile on her face and answered happily!

"Well then yes Naruto Uzumaki, I would love to go on a date with you!"

She placed her hand on top of his and for some reason they both felt a warm sensation in there stomachs and looked up and blushed t each other.

"_**RING RING RING RING"**_

As the newly formed couple walked out the class side by side holding each others hands, Naruto popped a question.

"Hey Ino, do you want me to walk you home?"

Ino blushed at how much Naruto always cared for her over himself.

"I would love that Naruto, I don't really live that far."

Naruto replied with a huge smile!

"Thats fine Ino, as long as I get to spend some more time with you I'm a happy guy!"

Ino giggled lightly at his comment and she walked a little closer to him form then on. As they reached her house, they said there goodbyes and gave each other a rather long and heart warming hug.

As Naruto was walking home, he was thinking of what he wanted to do for his date today.

"I better ask Jirayia for some tips on going on a date, I can't take Ino out and not be prepared."

As he walked into his apartment, he noticed the door was already unlocked. He already knew by the smell of ramen cooking that his godfather was already here! It saved him the trouble of tracking him down! Standing in the kitchen with a "Kiss the cook" apron on, Jirayia stood over a stove mixing a pot.

"Hey Naruto, I hope your ready for an early dinner! I've made Miso Ramen!"

Naruto chuckled at his godfathers antics and felt bad breaking the news to him.

"I'm sorry to say I'm not eating dinner with you tonight, I've got a date with Ino! I wanted to ask you fro some advice for my date tonight because I've never been on one. Can you help me please?"

Jirayia looked proudly onto his godson.

"Sure Naruto, ask me anything you want to know! I'll answer any and all questions you have!

And for the next full hour, Jirayia answered each and every one of Naruto's questions such as what is appropriate to wear, were and were not to eat, and other minor details. But Jirayia saved his golden rule for dating for last!

"Now remember Naruto, the golden rule of dating is to make sure you both are having a great tine. Seeing how you and Ino always get along and really like each other, I have the utmost confidence in you! Now lets get you dressed!"

As Jirayia was helping Naruto prepare for his date, Ino was doing to basics of her beauty routine. She took a shower, put on makeup, tried out several different outfits to find out which one she liked and which one made her look sexiest. She finally settled on a charcoal black dress with some heels and some cherry colored lipstick! As she walking downstairs to check everything to make sure it was perfect, her father yelled at her that it was 5:15. She wondered how the time went by so fast and what Naruto did during the time. Inoichi looked at his daughter and clapped.

"Ino you look beautiful honey! I'm sure Naruto will think the same! So what do you two plan on doing tonight? Nothing inappropriate I assume?"

Ino giggled ate her fathers remark and spoke.

"No daddy I'm sure we're just going to have dinner together and probably something else. He hasn't told me what exactly we're doing but knowing Naruto it will be something quite spectacular!"

Inoichi smirked,

Well lets just hope that it goes planned like that, I would hate to have to pay him a visit later on wouldn't I?

Ino got up and gave her father a hug and spoke to him.

"Thanks for your concern daddy but I trust Naruto dearly and you should too.

Inoichi looked at his daughter proudly!

"I do trust the both of you but you are my daughter and I will always make sure you're safe. I love you Ino!

Ino smiled lightly.

"I love you to daddy!

"_**DING DONG"**_ (Best doorbell ring ever I know)

As Ino opened the door, she was shocked to say the least!

She saw Naruto in a black silk shirt with a fox pattern engraved on the side of it and had A regular pair of blue jeans that are cleanly cut with a pair of casual sneakers. She could smell the cologne on him, it smelt of one of her favorite things, peaches! He also hand his hand behind his back.

"You look amazing Naruto, you really know how to dress up. Whats behind your back?"

Naruto smiled widely!

"Thanks Ino, You look gorgeous yourself. I brought you this!"

He brought he hand fro behind his back and hand Ino A pure white rose with the tips colored purple. It was a rare flower and when he saw it he knew he had to get it for her

"Wow Naruto, It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Ino grabbed the flower and quickly put it in a vase and watered it! She then walked up to Naruto and grabbed a hold of his hand as they made there way out the door.

"So what are we doing on our date Naruto? Dinner? Movie?"

Naruto looked at her happily!

" I was thinking we go see any movie and then we go get something to eat! You can choose the movie and were we eat if you want!"

Ino blushed at the comment.

"Naruto you're such a gentlemen."

Ino smiled happily as there date started up well and looked very promising!

Authors Note: Alright guys here is chapter 5. This chapter had ALOT of NaruIno progress in it! I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does unfortunately... The story is starting to pick up pace and the main issues in the story will be coming up and there will be a lot of good chapters to come! Rememeber guys the more reviews I get means chapters come out quicker! Thanks for everybody that has already reviewed and followed/favorited the story! We have almost 1,000 views on the story, I was so shocked especially since this is my first story! Have a great day guys! Much Love!

Authors Note 2: Pertaining to describing how Ino was dressed for her date, I'm a guy so I can't really describe her time doing so. Thats why Naruto's getting ready scene was much more detailed. Thanks for understanding and I will improve it in the future!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

This is Naruto and Ino's first date in this chapter, plus the plot thickens quite a bit at the end!

As Naruto and Ino were walking down the street towards the movie theater, Naruto noticed it was exceptionally beautiful out tonight. It made the perfect night feel all the better!

"Hey Ino, so what movie would you like to see tonight?"

Ino shook her head breaking her from what seemed to be a gaze at the young man walking with her.

"Is that new movie Dumb and Dumber 2 playing here tonight? I heard it was funny and I've been trying to go see it!"

Naruto looked at Ino with a smile on his face!

"If you wanna see it Ino, than that's what we're going to go watch! It's your choice tonight!"

Ino blushed at how much of a gentlemen Naruto was being and thought back to all the times she had called him a loser and a Baka. Naruto noticed her head droop down and asked her whats wrong?

"What wrong Ino, are you unhappy? Did I do something wrong?"

Ino shook her head.

"No Naruto, I just feel really bad about how I treated you in the past, calling you a Baka all the time and what not... I was always so mean..."

Naruto spoke up quickly!

"Yeah but that was long ago, you and me are on a date now and all I want is for you to be happy, and I'm still a Baka but I've toned it down for you!"

Ino blushed at his statement as she heard it!

"Thanks Naruto, you truly are the sweetest person I've met!"

With that statement they quietly walked to the movie theater which was now in sight. As they bought there tickets and went for food and popcorn, Naruto and Ino both noticed a head of pink hair walking towards them. Ino was displeased.

"What are you doing here Sakura, trying to ruin my date with Naruto I suppose?"

Sakura looked at her own feet and twiddled her fingers.

"No actually I came here with Sasuke to work on our project, but while I'm here I want to tell Naruto and You I'm sorry.

Naruto spoke up.

"For what exactly?"

Sakura's head popped up!

"For being so mean to you yesterday and getting into Ino's personal life when I didn't belong. I'm very sorry."

With that Ino took the opportunity to hug her pink haired friend.

"It's ok forehead, I was just a little irritated with how you treated Naruto, but I forgive you!"

Naruto chimed in as well.

"I forgive you to Sakura!

With both of there apologizes, Sakura went on her way as the other two blondes walked to there movie theater. As they were walking through the halls of the theater, Ino spoke up!

"Hey Naruto, I wanted to say thanks for taking me on this date. It really has been great so far and it's barely started!'

Naruto embarrassingly scratched his head and mumbled.

"Well I'm glad you like it so far because you the first girl I've gone out with, so I'm new to this!"

Ino was shocked at this, sure he was quite obnoxious sometimes but had a girl never asked him out? Not even once? She just then realized she had him all to herself and that she was his first.

"Well Naruto I'm glad that you chose me to be your first!"

With that they walked into their theater and watched there movie. It was about an hour and a half so they got out at about 7:00. It was an ok movie, more of a stupid funny kinda movie. But nevertheless they both enjoyed the time together and Naruto had even got away with the yawn your arm besides the shoulder trick. Ino knew what he was doing and she thought it was cheesy but she didn't care because she like being close with him and she thought it was kinda romantic. As they were walking towards the exit, Naruto popped a question.

"So Ino did you like the movie?"

Ino looked at him and said

"It was an okay movie, not as good as the first one though. It was funny but a stupid kinda funny. I'd watch it again!"

Naruto smiled his signature grin!

"Well I'm glad you kinda liked it, now where do you want to get some dinner? Anywhere you want!"

Ino gave a funny thinking pose and Naruto chuckled at so.

"You know Naruto, I'm kinda filled from that popcorn from the movie, why don't we go get something small like some ice cream?"

Naruto grin expanded even more at that!

"Ino thats a great idea, anywhere in particular?

Ino smiled and told him her favorite ice cream shop.

"We can go to the Carolina Creamery! It's named after the owners wife passed away and he sells ice cream because she loved the job. He's such a sweet guy!"

Naruto held out his hand.

"Lead the way, princess!"

Ino blushed at the name he called her, and she loved it! As they were making there way towards the ice cram parlor, Naruto had once again put his arm around Ino's shoulder and she was leaning her head into his shoulder. She was loving every bit of it and was a little disappointed when they got to the parlor. But she was kinda hungry and she wanted something sweet!

"What can I do for the lovely couple today?"

Naruto looked at Ino and asked what she wanted, she told him grape sherbet with rainbow sprinkle. Naruto ordered orange sherbet and nothing else. They both got there ice cream and went to sit down at the booth that was open. They both sat next to each other. Naruto spoke up.

"So is this date meeting your expectations? Am I good enough for you taste Ms. Yamanaka?"

Ino was amused by his goofiness and chimed back.

"Naruto Uzumaki this has been the best date I have ever been on! I love evry part of it, especially being with you!"

Naruto blushed at the last part, but was then distracted when he noticed some ice cream had made it onto Ino nose. He started to giggle and Ino figured out what was going oin!

"I have Ice cream on my nose don't I?"

Naruto nodded a yes and spoke back

"Don't worry I'll get it for you!"

Naruto then did something Ino hadn't expected, he leaned in and gave her nose a small peck and pulled back with a blush. She couldn't say she wasn't blushing to because her blush was bad if not worse!

"I'm sorry Ino, I should've just used my napkin, I'm sorry."

Ino didn't reply but did something neither of them expected to happen. She leaned in quickly and kissed him on the lips! It was relatively short but for both blondes it had been passion filled and heart warming to no end! It was by far the best experience of the night for both of them! Ino mumbled quietly.

"Naruto, you don't need to say you're sorry. I'm happy you did what you did, if you hadn't then I wouldn't have gotten the courage to kiss you!"

As they finished there ice cream, Naruto found himself looking at Ino a lot more now. She was just so beautiful and she was on a date with him of all people, how he got so lucky he would never know. He figured he would get to know her a little better!

"So Ino can I ask you a couple questions?"

Ino looked at him confused.

"Like what Naruto? Actually ask anything you want! I'll be honest to you!"

Naruto fired away!

"Why do you live alone with your dad? Most girls would rather live with there mother than father? I was just a little confused."

Ino looked at him sadly as she remembered she had never told him about her mother situation.

"My mother and my father got divorced when I was 11 years old. They fought a lot and I chose to live with my dad and my mother moved quite far away. About 200 miles to be exact! I don't see her very often, not even on my birthday. But hey, what are you gonna do about the past, I'd rather think about my future!"

With that statement she winked at Naruto and he blushed and they continued walking towards her house. As they reached the door, Ino looked into Naruto's eyes and spoke!

"Naruto this by far has been the best date I have ever been on. You did great for your first time whiskers! We really should do this again!"

After hearing her basically say they should go on another date soon, he decided to ask her again!

"Well maybe next time week can go to my house and work on our project together! I'll make us some dinner and we can watch a movie after we're all done! Would you like that Ino!"

Ino's face lit up and she ecstatically said yes and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and told him goodnight! She then walked into her house and slid down leaning back on the door!

"This was the best night ever! I hope all my time with him was like tonight and be as amazing!"

Naruto started to walk home, he was thinking about his date with Ino and how it went!

"Man tonight couldn't have gone any better! I'm glad Ino had as great of a time as I did! I hope all the time we spend together can be like that! I wonder were there giant perv is right now, he didn't text me all night asking about how my date had gone or ask me any questions. I guess I'll call him when I get home."

When Naruto got to his apartment complex, he walked into the door and quickly got dressed into some more casual clothing and grabbed a packet of ramen and made a quick batch to snack on. It was about 8:30 and he was a bit hungry! He decided he would walk to the old perv's apartment later to tell him about how well his date went and pick up any advice he can get from his godfather, he might be the biggest perv there is but he is a romantic genius!

"I hope Jirayia is ready for a long an interesting story for tonight, because I've got a load for him tonight!"

As he was walking towards the set of apartments his godfather was living at, he decided to stop at the convenience store to get some candy for his godfather! He had always loved Jolly Ranchers and was sure that tonight wouldn't be any different from another! He walked into the store only to be greeted by his loudmouthed friend Kiba!

"Hey Naruto, whats are you at the store so late for? Isn't it past your bedtime or something?"

Naruto chuckled at his best friend and replied.

"No I just got finished with a date with Ino, and now I'm just heading over to my godfathers house and thought I'd bring him some of his favorite candy! He sure does really love his Jolly Ranchers!"

Kiba wasn't surprised to hear this because he knew about Naruto's date and the fact that his pervy godfather loved Jolly Ranchers!

"So how did your date with blondie go?"

Naruto looked up embarrassingly.

"It went amazing Kiba, I really enjoyed it and I really do like her!"

Kiba knew about his friends rough life and was proud of him!

"Great job Naruto, she's lucky to have you and I'm glad she's making you happy man! If you ever need any help of any kind, you know you can ask me!"

With that Kiba walked out of the store with his things and Naruto thought about how lucky he had such an amazing girl and friends I his life.!

"Well I better get this candy and myself to Jirayia's house before it gets to late!"

As he was walking up to the apartment complex, he started to hear a faint sounded siren. He walked a little bit faster to discover there was an ambulance outside the apartments.

"I really hope whoever those are here for are ok!"

Naruto saw what looked like to be a manager outside of the rooms and decided to see whats going on.

"Hey sir, do you mind telling me whats happened here?"

The man looked at him and sighed.

"It looks like some middle aged man had a heart attack and had to be rushed to the hospital."

At these words Naruto's heart raced, he was hoping it wasn't what he was thinking of!

"What was the persons name?

The manager looked at Naruto and shrugged.

"I don't know his name but I can show you the profile and info he used to stay here. Do you wanna take a look?"

Naruto nodded yes quickly and they headed into the managers office! The manager handed Naruto a manila folder and said "Here", Naruto's eyes went as far open as they could when they read the file!

Tenant Name - Jirayia

Reason for stay – Visiting family

Estimated time of stay – 5 to 8 days

As Naruto read the documents one more time to be sure, he dropped the papers and started running towards the ambulance.

Authors Note: Ha Ha Ha! Cliffhanger for this chapter. I know it's terrible to say but I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does! Even though the chapter is kinda sad in the end, you guys probably already know whats gonna happen, I still enjoyed writing this chapter a lot! As for Naruto and Ino's date, I think I wrote it better than I originally thought I would! I wanrted to tell you guys that the plot will progress more in the next chapter and the main problems of the story will soon arise! Thanks for as well and I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous ones but since it's the weekend there should be updates everyday! Thanks to everyone who followed me and the story and to everyone who favorited and reviewd as well! Remember the more reviews equals chapters coming out quicker! Have a great day guys!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Please read the Authors note at the bottom of the page at the end!**_

As Naruto reached the mobile ambulance, he was confronted by what looked like the person in charge. He as stopped and questioned.

"What do you want son? This isn't somewhere you want to be right now."

Naruto answered frantically!

"Thats my godfather in there, you have to let me go to the hospital with him! Please!"

The medic looked at the boy with a sorrow look I his eyes. He knew the boy was telling the truth. He barked at a police officer near him.

"Hey Joey, can you give this boy a ride to the hospital following the ambulance? It's a family relative so it's aloud."

The officer looked and nodded at the pair and spoke.

"Sure I can, I was heading there either way. Come on kid the ambulance is leaving now and so am I."

With that Naruto and the officer left trailing the ambulance the whole way. Naruto was sure of one thing, that ride was one of the longest 10 minutes of his life. The officer spoke up[ after a while.

"So son, how do you know the guy? Was he your parent?"

Naruto responded sadly.

"No, my parents passed away when I was 2, he's my godfather. He's been taking care of me since my second birthday."

The officer nodded in in understanding, he truly felt sorry for the boy but the news he had heard of his godfather wasn't good.

"Say kid, what was his name? Your godfather I mean."

Naruto answered quietly.

"He always went by his first name Jirayia, no one knows his last name."

The officer's eyes got slightly wider as he recognized that name.

"Say kid, did your godfather right a book series called 'Icha Icha'? I love that book series!"

Naruto answered somewhat pridefully.

"Yeah you mean that book that perverts read all the time. He owns the company that prints them as well! But the book is his masterpiece."

The officer nodded and informed him that they had arrived at the hospital.

"Well I hope your godfather gets better kid, he's a great man. Good luck in there."

Naruto nodded and headed towards the entrance. He was greeted by a medical nurse who looked like her late twenties.

"Hello, my name is Shizune, how can I help you?

Naruto answered.

"I'm here to see my godfather, Jirayia. Can you tell me which way his room is?"

Shizune looked at the boy sadly knowing he was worried and scared about his godfather.

"Follow me, he's in room 101. He's in critical condition and in a comatose state. We're doing the best we can right now."

As they reached the room, Shizune told Naruto to try and be as quiet as possible! Naruto opened the door to see a sight he never wanted to see. His godfather was hooked up to so many machines and looked so helpless... He almost started to cry at the sight of it, at least until he was brought into a hug by Shizune.

"It's alright Naruto, I used to know Jirayia. I'm breaks my heart to see him like this as well. I'm going to do everything in my power to get him the best possible treatment at the quickest time! That's a promise I can keep!"

That sentence put Naruto over the edge as he started to cry about the thought of possibly losing his last piece of family forever. He was only met by a quietly crying Shizune.

"Ms. Shizune, how did you know Jirayia?"

Shizune chuckled lightly at his question.

"First off, you can just call me Shizune. I knew Jirayia because he was like an uncle to me when my father died. My father was one of his good friends and when he passed away Jirayia helped me through most of it. He was basically like my second father! I love him for everything he's done for me!"

Seeing how they both were basically raised by the giant pervert, they mostly shared stories that happened over the years involving the giant pervert. This continued into the night until they both fell asleep in the chairs next to the doors. Naruto was waken up by Shizune.

"Naruto please get up, since he's in a coma, there are some guidelines we have to go through. We are supposed to go through his wallet with a relative around. Lets go."

As they found the mans wallet next to his bed, they opened it and found it mostly junk contents. Only one thing stood out in particular. It was a folded up sheet of paper and it read

_**To whoever finds this, that means I have passed on or am in some sort of coma. As a request on my behalf, I have left a will of sorts to be distributed when I am deceased or in a comatose state. They are to be distributed by my lawyer within a week after my "departure" is has been made public (Which should be the day this note is found!) And in which case the following people are to be present for distributions.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Tsunade Senju**_

_**Shizune Senju**_

_**Inoichi Yamanaka**_

_**If any of these people listed are deceased. Then there next in line of kin will be notified in there place. I thank you very much for hearing my more than likely last will.**_

Naruto just nodded and proceeded to call the people listed below, the most difficult one being Inoichi, who's number he didn't have. Thankfully Shizune was willing to drive him to Inoichi's house as she knew where he lived!

"Naruto if you ever need anything or want some help, you can always come to me! Never hesitate to ask me, I'm basically your sister."

With that they hugged each other and made there way to Inoichi's house. Naruto knocked on the door and was answered by a heavy sigh and a groggy looking Inoichi.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Ino's at school, shouldn't you be too?"

Naruto looked at his feet, suddenly giving the older blonde the idea something was wrong.

"Naruto is something wrong?"

Naruto responded somberly.

"Jirayia's had a heart attack, he's in critical condition and in a comatose state. We don't know if he's gonna make it..."

Inoichi took a second to take it all in and he then read the note that Naruto had pulled from the mans wallet. Inoichi laughed once he read it.

"Well, I guess you really did stick to your promise your old pervert."

Naruto was confused by what the older blonde had said.

"What do you mean Inoichi? Did you guys have something together?"

Naruto and Shizune were motioned to come in and sit down while Inoichi explained his and Jirayia's deep friendship. While her father was at home clearing some things out, Ino was at school wondering were the boy she had such a great night with the day before was at. Was he avoiding her because he didn't like the date? No that couldn't be the problem, he was having to much fun with her to do that. Something must have come up then. She would go to his house later and surprise him!

"Oh Naruto, I hope you're ok! I'll try to make your day better later!"

As the day went on, Ino was enjoying her classes with her friends and all though she was having a very good day, she couldn't help but truly miss her blonde haired "Friend". She was saddened that he didn't come today but she was going to see him later! Back at her house, Naruto and Shizune had just been explained to the deepness of Inoichi and Jirayia's friendship. Shizune was firing away with questions.

"So you two were friends along with my father? You guys made a pact that one day you would make sure you guys were in each others will's and he stuck to it?"

Inoichi nodded his head.

"Yes, I have done it too. Your father didn't do it because he passed along so early and we're guessing he didn't have enough time to make a list and/or a will yet. So guys in a week I will get in contact with Jirayia's lawyer and we will discuss things that need to be discussed! Until then I'm very sorry for everything that has happened."

Naruto and Shizune both nodded and left out of the door. Shizune had decided to take Naruto out to lunch because he was taking this a little harder than she was. Of course he would, he hasn't had any other adult figure in his life except for that man. She couldn't blame him for his sadness.

"So Naruto do you want some Ichiraku? I'll pay for it!"

Naruto looked up from the ground and nodded slightly and Shizune put her car into gear and made there way to Naruto's soon to be favorite restaurant. When they reached the eatery, they were greeted by the head chef and owner, Teuchi.

"Hey Naruto, I haven't seen you in here since you were with Ms. Yamanaka. Are you with this fine new lady on a date?"

With that comment both Naruto and Shizune blushed and Naruto spoke up.

"No old man, me and Ino are still together. This is my sister Shizune."

Teuchi apologized and took there order and went back to the kitchen. Shizune looked over at Naruto and saw him playing with a straw and couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man. She decided to get to know him more.

"So Naruto, who is this Ino girl? Should I be watching over you two?"

Naruto chuckled at Shizune's playful protectiveness.

"No you don't have to watch over us. She's this girl who goes to my school and I opened up to her about my life and she accepted me. I really like her because of that. She's also got the most beautiful eyes and hair and she is just gorgeous in general! I'm gonna do anything in the world to keep her happy. She's gonna be my princess!"

Shizune looked at the boy and noted the seriousness of his tine and smirked. He really did like this girl, hell he might even love her! I hope she doesn't break his heart, I don't think he can handle it anymore. She heard Naruto's voice again.

"Besides, I know Jirayia would want me to always make her happy and I wanna make him proud of me whether he knows it or not!"

At those words, Shizune started to see a miniature Jirayia in the boy. That might not be the best thing to see, but it wasn't terrible either! As there food was served, the mood seemed to brighten up a little bit. After they had eaten, Shizune took Naruto home and told him goodbye and they gave each other a long hug and a few tears started to drip. Naruto decided to take a nap. Ino was walking home from school, and she was planning to tell her father she was going to see Naruto. Inoichi had already had in his mind since the boy hadn't shown up at school today that she would want to go see him. He decided to let him tell her of the unfortunate news.

"Daddy I'm going to Naruto's house, I'll see you later!"

Inoichi yelled to his daughter.

"Alright honey, I love you!

As Ino was walking down the street towards Naruto's apartment complex, she felt a slight chilled breeze In the air. She finally found her way to his apartment and knocked on the door. She was greeted by a Naruto dressed in sweatpants and a blue T-shirt. She was confused.

"Naruto why didn't you come to school today? Were you sick or did you skip?"

Naruto looked at her.

"Your father didn't tell you did he? After out date last night I went to see Jirayia and he was being taken to the hospital. He's in critical condition and in a comatose state..."

The first thing Ino did was give the blonde a hug and try to console him. She knew this was going to be a long afternoon.

"Naruto I'm so sorry, I didn't know. You don't deserve to go through this."

Naruto smiled weakly at the blonde.

"Thanks Ino, it really makes me happy that you care this much for me. You have made my day better by coming here, you know? I'm always happy to see you!"

As Naruto finished talking, Ino noticed how Naruto always had a smile on his face around her. It made her happy inside that she made him that way and she enjoyed it! She then thought of an idea!

"Hey Naruto, do you wanna watch a movie here tonight? I wanted to spend some more time with you and I couldn't think of another way."

Naruto smiled and accepted her offer. He lead her into his apartment and they got all the things they needed for a movie night ready. Naruto made the popcorn and some drinks and Ino chose the movie she wanted to watch! She chose "Marley and Me". She hadn't seen this movie all the way through yet and she had doubt that Naruto had either, seeing as it was still in it's plastic wrapping.

"Naruto, I'm ready whenever you are!"

Naruto yelled back and stumbled into the room with some soda and popcorn for the two.

"Are you ready Ino?"

Ino nodded and took her place next to the young blonde. As the movie progressed, she found herself scooting closer to him throughout the movie and before she knew it she was cuddling with him while his arm was around her shoulder holding her in place. She didn't try to free herself though. She liked the feeling of being this close with him and she didn't want it to end either. Before she knew it the movie had ended and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Naruto noticed this and didn't want to wake her up. He moved ever so quietly to the phone and called Ino's father. He picked up quickly.

"Hello, Yamanaka residence. Can I help you?"

Naruto told Inoichi about how his daughter fell asleep and how he asked if she could just spend the night here and to his surprise the older blonde was fine with it. Obviously not without some warning on what would happen if something happened to his daughter, but hey he's a father and Naruto respects that. Naruto slowly lifted up Ino and carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed and tried to be quiet when he had walked out of the room and but she had woken up.

"Naruto, what time is it?"

She looked at the clock next to his bed and it read 8:30. Was it really that late? She was broken out of thought by Naruto's voice.

"It's alright Ino, I called your father and let him know your staying here tonight. I'm gonna go crash on the couch. You can have the bed!"

Ino felt bad that she was taking the bed and she spoke up.

"Nonsense Naruto, we can both sleep on the bed tonight. There is plenty of room for two people. I don't mind!"

Naruto looked at her with a blush and decided not to argue with this particular girl.

"Alright Ino, we can sleep with each other tonight. Besides I wanna make sure my princess is always happy!"

As they laid down together, Ino snuggled into Naruto and embraced his warm output of heat and his nice smell. He smells a lot like ramen but she really liked it. He on the other hand was a happy a person could be. He was laying in bed with the women he thinks he loves and they were cuddling and he couldn't be happier with any other person right now he was hoping it would never end! Before they both knew it they had fallen asleep and they had had the happiest dreams they would ever have...Yet!

Authors Note: Alright guys I know this chapter is a bit sad but I had to get it out of the way. I obviously don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I have a poll up on my profile page concerning the length of my chapters and intervals between updates but I'll ask it here to. Would you guys rather see 3-4 updates a week that are about the same size as this chapter, or would you rather see 1-2 updates a week that are about twice the size of this chapter? Tell me in the reviews or answer the poll! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed to story and to everyone who has favorited and followed the story! Remember the more reviews will result in more chapters being posted quicker! I'm sorry I'm a little late on this chapter, I'll try to keep it up to pace! Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

As the week passed by, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the first night he had spent together with Ino. He felt so complete and was happy considering the circumstances. Ino had talked to him about that night and told him she was happy about that night to and wish they could have more like it. One week exactly had passed when they got a phone call from Jirayia's lawyer. He had told them to meet at his office so they could discuss his will and last wishes. They were about to walk out the door. Ino spoke up,

"Naruto, are you sure your ready to do this? This is a big day. I'm not even related to you or Jirayia and I don't know if I can do this."

Naruto looked somberly at his now confirmed girlfriend.

"Ino don't worry, this last week you've spent most of your time with me. You helped me get through all these troubles, so it's my turn to be there for you."

As he said this, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. He started to tear up when her heard the blonde speak up.

"Naruto, it's OK. I'll be right here for you if you need me. I'll do all I can do to make it through this with you!"

With that statement heard, Naruto walked out of the door with Ino and they made there way to Ino's house. Inoichi would be driving along with the couple. They were meeting Shizune and Tsunade. When Naruto went to the principals office to tell Tsunade about the situation, she yelled at him for pulling such a sick joke. She finally believed him after he told her about the notes and meeting Shizune. They arrive at Ino's house,only to see Shizunes car out front.

""I wonder what Shizune is doing here already She was just supposed to meets us at the lawyers office. Weel I guess we'll find out inside won't we Ino?"

Ino nodded as they made there way into the house. They were greeted by Inoichi and Shizune and later Tsunade when she came out of the bathroom. The ladies wearing black dresses and the males were wearing dark colored shirts and khaki pants. Shizune commented on Naruto's attire.

"You look very well dressed Naruto. I'm sure Jirayia would be proud to see you like this. If only it was under different circumstances..."

Naruto watched as Shizune started to tear up.

"It's alright Shizune, I know Jirayia wouldn't want us to be sad about this. He'd want us to move on and be happy again!"

Thats when Tsunade walked into the room. She was a rather "Large" woman in her chest area. She was the school's principal and apparently her and Jirayia had once been good friends, or at least good enough for her to be in the will at least. Naruto remembered how his perverted godfather had talked about how he had always had a crush on the busty blonde, but he had never had the courage to ask her out. Everyone was broken out of thought when they heard Inoichi speak up.

"Alright everybody, lets head to the lawyers office, we don't want to be late do we?"

Everybody nodded and agreed. Ino, Naruto, and Inoichi rode in one car and Shizune and Tsunade rode in Shizune's. Naruto was still trying to figure out the relation between Shizune and Tsunade. As they foundn there way to the lawyers office, everyone was deep in thought. Naruto and everybody were basically wondering the same thing as each other. What was in the will and last wishes? Inoichi, being older than Naruto and Ino already had an idea of what was going to who. As they arrived at the office building, the reality finally hit Naruto. They were here to discuss the belongings and wishes of his comatose state godfather.

"Ino, I don't think I can do this..."

Ino looked at her boyfriend and took his hand and tried to console him.

"It's ok Naruto, you've got all of your family here to help and support you. I'll be here with you no matter what. You can count on that!"

With those words Naruto rose up and took Ino into a much needed hug for the both of them. She could feel tears hit her shoulder and she rubbed his back and head.

"Thank you so much Ino. I don't know what I could do here without you. You truly are amazing."

Ino nodded her head and they made there way inside they were greeted by the lawyer who would be guiding them today.

"Hello, I'm Ibiki Morino. I was Jirayia's lawyer. I am very sorry to her about Jirayia, he was truly way to young. Shall we begin the meeting?"

As everybody nodded, they made there way into the lawyers office. It was a well kept office. There were several pieces of furniture and a water fountain with several cups in the corner, but water was the last thing on there minds at the moment. Ibiki sat everybody down and began to speak up.

"Alright everybody, Jirayia left a will on paper and it is quite lengthy. You all might want to take a seat. I will be reading this word for word so you will be hearing exactly what is written. I have already read over it to make sure it is safe and that everything is right. Let's begin."

_**Hello everybody, if you're reading this will that means I have either passed away or very close to it. I have some things I would like to give to the people very special to me and some things need to go some certain places. First off I want to start off by saying that I am really honored that you all are here to listen to my last will and testament. I have what I want to say to everybody listed below.**_

_**Inoichi Yamanaka, Thank you so much for being my friend in life. You and Dan were the best friends a man could ever ask for. I wish could've had more time to spend with each other. I've kept my promise of keeping all of us in the will, I hope you do to. Remember that old shoe box I always had on my shelf wherever I lived? It's in a storage unit about 15 miles from your house, you should know which one. I'm giving you that box because it has memento's of our childhood and I want you to keep them. The lawyer will give you the key. Live a long and happy life. I'll truly miss you.**_

_**Tsunade Senju, You were my great friend and my biggest crush in my childhood and I dearly regret not asking you out earlier in my life. You were always there for me and I tried my best to be there for you. I wish you the best of happiness in your life. I wish Dan could be here to make you happy. I want to give you a locket that Dan gave me when we were kids. I always thought of you when I had it and always thought you should have it. Much love and have a great life.**_

_**Shizune Senju, You were always like a daughter to me. I loved you like you were my own. I am so happy I got to see you grow up a little bit and become so successful. You did great with your life and I will always be proud of you no matter what anybody says. You are so much like you mother Tsunade and even more like your father Dan. I am glad to say I raised such a brilliant child. I want to give you my old house in town...**_

Once Shizune heard this part, she gasped a bit because that house was very valuable and she was more than surprised that it was given to her. What was he giving Naruto then? She was quietly worrying.

_**And everything inside of it. I hope you can find happiness in your adulthood and never have a frown on your face. I love you Shizune. Make me proud!**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki, Where do I start? Naruto I am so proud of you and how you turned out so much like your mother and father. They would be so proud to see there boy be so grown up. You have been a great person in your life and I am so proud to call you my grandson. We might not have spent a lot of time between us together but the times we did are the times that I will hold precious to me. I am glad that I can call you the son that I never had. You and Shizune are the children I never had and I expect you to watch out for each other. Naruto, I love you and I will always do so. Whenever you are down just remember that things always get better from the bottom. You will always have people there that will love you and support you. I wish I got to spend more time with you, I love you Naruto. Your probably wondering what I left you. As you know I was a considerably wealthy man with my book company, so I have a lot of money saved up in my bank account. I am giving you my fortune to say. You don't gain access to all of it until your 18th birthday, but you are allowed to use portions of it for necessities until then. I also left with my lawyer a couple of items owned by your parents that I wanted to give you. First off is your mother engraved sword. She was very skilled in Kenjustu and she had this sword since she was a child, it literally has loved engraved on the sides. From your father is a little smaller. It's his YingYang necklace that he treasured ever since he was a child. He always called it good luck and amd I thought you should have it. Your parents loved you so much Naruto, and they always will. Naruto I know you will do big things in this world so get ready. I trust you. I love you Naruto.**_

Everybody in the room was tearing up and Naruto would've been straight up crying if it wasn't for the lawyer speaking up yet again.

"There is one more thing on the letter."

_**I would also like this to be told to Ino Yamanaka. You make Naruto very happy and I can see that he loves you with all his heart. Please don't break the boys heart. Knock him on the head if you need to keep him straight. All I want is to see you two kids extremely happy. I know you were made for each other, I hope you have a very happy life with the Baka.**_

Now it was Ino who was crying as Naruto held her tightly. Naruto was on the verge of tears as well.

"Ino it's alright, he just wants me and you to be happy with each other."

The lawyer continued reading.

_**If by the chance I am in a coma when this is being read, I want you guys to pull me off life support please. I want to go peacefully and I know that's what people would want. I love all of you with all of my heart, Please be careful and safe. I love you.**_

Everybody in the room except Ibiki was crying now, not at Jirayia's words, but the fact that they had to take him off life support. They had to respect his wishes and Shizune spoke up.

"I'll go to the hospital and do it. I don't think anybody should have to go through with it. Especially you Naruto. I don't want you there."

Everyone nodded and thanked Ibiki for his help. They all left in there respective vehicles and made there way home. Inoichi got to Naruto's apartment and let him out, then Ino spoke up.

"Daddy, can I spend some time with Naruto? I don't want to leave him alone right now. Please!"

Inoichi nodded his head as he already knew she knew the rules about things like this. Ino got out and ran to Naruto and smiled for the first time that day. At least he day would end up happy.

"Come on Ino, lets get inside. You must be freezing, I'll make you something to eat to!"

Ino blushed as Naruto always took care of her and she loved it. Why he cared so much she would always wonder, but she didn't mind.

"So Naruto do you want to watch some TV or a movie? I'm kinda bored."

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Sure Ino, whatever you want to do, I'll be fine with. Tonight is gonna be your night!"

Surprised at his new attitude all of the sudden, she decided to just go with it. She loved it either way. She decided to see how far she could go.

"Hey Naruto, if it's my day then could you give me a foot massage? I'd really love it!"

Naruto looked at Ino and smiled immensely.

"Sure Ino, I'll do anything you want me to. I just want you to be happy. As long as your happy then I'm happy."

Ino blushed and then pulled Naruto into a deep kiss. The kiss went on for about 2 minutes until they ran out of breath. They were panting and they both liked it. They again had the burning sensation in there stomachs. They both truly loved each other and they knew it. But they would wait to say it and make sure. The rest of that day just consisted of the two making you a lot and cuddling with each other just embracing each other. Thats when Naruto got a call he had been waiting for. It was Shizune.

"Naruto, I was just calling to tell you that it's over. We pulled him off life support and he was gone in 7 minutes. I'm sorry Naruto. I call back later to check up on you."

Naruto said bye and hung up the phone and went to sit next to his girlfriend again. Ino could see he was sadder and had guessed what happened.

"It's alright Naruto, he's in a way better place now. He would want you to be happy and live on. Do what he wants."

Naruto looked up at his blonde girlfriends eyes and noticed a small tear and hugged her. They stayed in the hugging position for quite a whule and before they knew it, it was 5:00 o' clock. Ino was about to call her father to pick her up when Naruto spoke up.

"Ino can I ask you a question. Will you please move in with me?"

Ino was taken by shock at the question.

"Move in with you?"

Naruto nodded.

"yeah, I just don't want to be alone anymore and I want to be with you."

Ino giggled slightly and replied.

"Naruto I would love to but you know my father would never let me do that. You know that."

Naruto looked at her with his signature grin.

"Well how about you just spend the night here then again. I really don't want you to leave me. Please Ino."

Ino looked sadly at the blond. She decided she would stay the night with Naruto but they did skip school today and tomorrow is a friday so her father probably wouldn't mind.

"Alright Naruto, let me tell my father that i'm staying here tonight...Again!"

Naruto ran up and hugged her and wouldn't stop talking.

"Thank you so much Ino, you have no idea how much this means to me. You truly are the best thing to happen in my life!"

Ino calmed her boyfriend down and called her father and informed him that she was staying with Naruto. He was surprisingly ok with it and said be safe. She guess he really did trust her enough to be with the Baka for an extended amount of time.

"So Naruto what are we gonna do about dinner? I was thinking we could order pizza, is that alright?"

Naruto nodded and told her to choose what they got and from who. She ended up calling Papa Johns and ordering chicken and tomato pizza with stuffed crust. She was about to pay the delivery man but Naruto butted in and payed him.

"A pretty lady shouldn't have to pay for her meal now should she."

He winked at her earning a blush and a giggle. It got him a kiss to when he closed the door, and he thought about how he should do that more often. They continued and ate which led to a miniature food fight which led to Naruto and Ino both having to shower because they were covered with pizza and sauce. Naruto was a gentleman and let his blond girlfriend go first.

"Ladies first Madam."

Ino giggled and gave him another kiss.

"I think I might be really falling for you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"And I think I might be falling for you too Ms. Ino Yamanaka. But of course who would be to stupid not to! Your amazing and beautiful and the sweetest person I ever have and will ever know."

Ino leaned in one more time and gave him a deep kiss, and they felt something they haven't really felt before, fiery passion. It felt like fireworks going off in there mouths as there tongues fought for dominance and they broke apart and still hugged each other not wanting to leave each others embrace. They didn't notice they were getting themselves dirtier by being together but neither of them minded. Naruto broke the silence.

"Well Ino, while you take a shower I'm going to check over what Jirayia left me. Have a nice shower."

Ino nodded to him and they went opposite ways. Naruto called the bank in which his godfathers accounts where located.

"Hello, welcome to Konoha International bank. How may we help you today sir?"

Naruto cleared a lump in his throat.

"Yes I would like to check the assets in account #43624531. It was given to me in my godfathers will and I have all of the information for it."

As the call progressed, Naruto handled all the information to the nice lady and after a good 15 minutes there were all ready to tell him everything he had wanted to know.

"I would like to know how long the account has been active and how much the account itself holds please."

There was a silence and the helpful lady spoke up.

"Alright sir, it looks like this account has been active for over 25 years, and in total there are exactly $1,586,986.52in this account. Any thing else you would like to know sir?"

Naruto was in shock but answered quickly and hung up. Jirayia had a little more than a million and a half in his bank?! Naruto had never known his book company had been so successful. He had to give the man credit. He was a genius. He turned around to see Ino with a towel around her head.

"Whats wrong Naruto? Did something happen?"

Naruto didn't know how to tell her about the money.

"Uh yeah, I just checked Jirayia's bank account and he has over 1.5 million dollars in it.. That old perv was loaded!"

Ino looked at him in shocked.

"What are you going to do with the money when you turn 18 Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the ground and nodded.

"I guess I'm going to take out enough to get started and living well and I'll start saving up in it again after a while. I'm not gonna waste his legacy."

Naruto was interrupted by the phone ringing again. He picked it u and it was Shizune again.

"Hey Shizune, is something wrong?"

There was a brief pause and then a answer.

"No there isn't anything wrong. I just wanted to inform you that the funeral has been planned for next week on Thursday. It's at 11:00 am, I'll pick you up so don't worry about transportation and location. I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto stood still and began to speak again.

"It's alright Shizune. I can get through this with everybody, especially all of my family."

With that being said he looked at Ino and both of them smiled and Naruto turned back to the phone.

"Besides, Jirayia wouldn't want us to be sad. He'd want us to be happy with each other, and I think I'm gonna make him proud of me!"

Naruto and Shizune said there goodbyes and Naruto went to take his shower and he took a relatively quick one. By the time they were all clean and dressed for bed, it was 8:45. They decided to sleep a little earlier than they usually do. As they cuddled together, they both embraced there love for each other and never let go. They were both truly happy in spite of all that had happened that day. They both woke up the next morning at 6:30 and were both refreshed and ready to get up. Ino had been irritated because her pillow (Naruto's Chest) moved out from under her and she pouted.

"Maybe I wasn't done sleeping you Baka!"

Naruto leaned in and kissed her and smiled.

"Yeah but we have to go to school today, I don't want you to get into trouble."

Ino was always happy that her boyfriend cared so much about her and she loved it.

"Naruto I love how you put me before yourself. Your are truly a gentlemen."

At that Naruto blushed and pecked Ino on the cheek and then left to let her get changed. They both walked out of the door at 6:55 and made there way towards the school. They were passed by a school bus on the way there and were waved at by their respective best friends. As they walked into school and made it to their 1st block, Ino had been pulled away from Naruto by Sakura.

"So Ino, how is your relationship with Naruto going right now? You two seem really close and it's so cute to see you two blondes together!"

Ino blushed and hugged her pink haired friend.

"Thank you Sakura so much for accepting me and Naruto together. You have no idea how much it means to me! Thank you so much!"

As Sakura was talking to Ino, Kiba had pulled Naruto away as well.

"So Naruto, how are you two idiotic blondes doing?"

Naruto whacked Kiba right on the head.

"SHUTUP YOU DOG BRAINED IDIOT! We're doing fine I hope you know. I'm the happiest I've been in a while."

Kiba spoke up again but this time it sounded sympathetically.

"Oh and Uh Naruto, I'm sorry about your godfather Jirayia. If there is anything I can do then don't be afraid to ask me man, alright?"

Naruto looked at his best friend and the bumped fists, Naruto knew he had the best friends and family one could ever want to have. He was a total peach and happiness right now. As the day passed by, they found themselves at lunch together just sitting with each other. Ino was in Naruto's lap and Naruto was stroking her hair. Ino spoke up.

"Naruto, when we get home we need to work on our Exit Project a little bit, at least come up with a title or a subject to go over. It shouldn't be that hard."

Realizing what she had said he nodded slowly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She wondered how he was always so sweet and kind. But she guessed some things were always just best left unanswered...for now at least.

Authors Note: Alright guys I hope you liked this chapter and it's a little bit longer than all the other. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I am going to start to write longer chapter so expect about 2 chapters a week, at most 3! These chapters will be considerably longer than previous ones so that should make up for it! Sorry for the late update, it's been kinda hectic around here for the holidays, and I am posting this on Thanksgiving night, so I hope all of you had a great Thanksgiving! Don't forget to follow the story for updates and thank you to everyone who has already followed/favorited the story! Remember the more reviews, the quicker the next chapter will come out! Have a great day guys and thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

As the school day progressed by rather fast, the blonde couple were truly just happy to be in each others presence. They had gone through there classes and once again found themselves in their 4th class, Study Hall. Naruto and Ino had both decided that this was there favorite class because they could just spend there time together and not usually interrupted. Naruto decided to interrupt there silence.

"So Ino, how about we go to your house after school to work on our project. I don't want you to have to walk to my house again! Besides, I want you to be comfy at your own house to!"

Ino smiled and thought about how sweet her boyfriend always was.

"Naruto it doesn't matter were I go, as long as I'm with you I feel at home. If you want to go to my house then I'm fine with that!"

Naruto smiled and was about to continue talking until there teacher Anko walked to them and started speaking.

"Naruto Uzumaki, principal Tsunade would like to speak with you please."

Ino looked at her blonde haired boyfriend and questioned him.

"Naruto, what did you do? Why are you such a Baka sometimes."

Naruto scratched his head in thought.

"I don't know what I did Ino, I don't remember doing wrong. I swear!"

Ino looked at her boyfriend and then gave him a small peck on the cheek and sent him on his way. She heard Anko speak again.

"Please don't get all mushy gushy in class, it's disgusting. Hurry up Naruto."

As Naruto was walking down the halls towards the principals office, he took his time to notice all the things in the school. He liked how the school was quite nice and well kept for just a public school. The floors were kept clean and everything was relatively new looking. At least some places cared how they looked. As he found Tsunade's office, the door was open already and he was called in. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk and told the boy to close the door behind him and then spoke up.

"Before you say anything Naruto, no you're not in trouble or anything like that. I just wanted to bring you here to talk about Jirayia's funeral and what is going to be happening. First off you should already know that the funeral is at 11:00am next Thursday, and I was told that Shizune will be picking you up. I have faith that you and Ino will dress appropriately so I wont go I to detail about attire. I mainly brought you in her to invite you to dinner at my apartment complex this Saturday. I wanted to have a dinner with everyone close to Jirayia and I've already invited Inoichi and Shizune. You could bring Ms. Yamanaka if you wish. Would you be interested in coming?"

Naruto took a second to think about the offer and quickly came up with a decision.

"I'd love to come Tsunade, but I will be bringing Ino. I don't want to go with and and have her felt all left out. Is there anything else you wanted to call me up here for?"

Tsunade opened her drawer and pull out something that looked like a chain necklace until Naruto figured out what it was.

"Is that the locket Jirayia left to you? What does it have to do with anything?"

Tsunade chuckled a bit.

"I would like you to have this locket, I know the old perv wanted me to have it but I just think it would be better in your hands. If I were you I would give it to Ms. Yamanaka. I think she would really love it."

Naruto looked at the blonde principal.

"Thank you so much Tsunade, this means a lot to me."

Naruto and Tsunade both looked at the clock and Tsunade spoke up.

"Naruto go back to class and bring Ms. Yamanaka with you. I am going to be letting you both out a little early today so you can both get home and get some much needed rest."

Naruto nodded and sped his way to Study Hall. He was almost at a running speed when he passed Mr. Hatake. Kakashi stopped Naruto and started to talking to him.

"Well Naruto. What are you in such a hurry for? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Naruto caught his breath and replied.

"Actually I'm on my way to class right now to bring Ino back to the principals office. We're going to be dismissed a little early today and I want to hurry up! We've had a bad week and she is giving us a break."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and understood what the boy was going through. He had learned that Naruto godfather had passed away yesterday and felt bad for the young buy. He didn't have much in his life and always had a smile on his face. This boy was probably the strongest person he'd ever met!

"Naruto I'm sorry about your godfather Jirayia, he was a good man and passed on way to soon. I was very sad to hear about all of this. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to call me and ask."

Naruto thank the silver haired teacher and began walking fast towards the classroom. He got there and saw Ino pop up and begin to question him again!

"So Naruto, what did you do? How much trouble are you in? What am I going to do with yo!"

Naruto silenced her by putting his finger on her lips and began to speak up.

"It's alright Ino, I didn't get into any trouble. In fact I actually have something to give to you!"

He pulled out the locket that Tsunade gave him from his pocket and asked Ino to turn around and close her eyes. She did as he asked and shivered when she felt cold metal touch her neck and then heard Naruto say to turn around and open her eyes! Ino looked down and saw something she didn't expect to see. The locket that was left to Tsunade!

"Naruto were did you get this locket? I thought it was left to Tsunade."

Naruto smiled as he talked. She always thought that was the cutest thing.

"Thats what she called me down for. She wanted to give me the locket because she thought I was the one who should have it. She also invited me to dinner at her house tomorrow along with your father and Shizune. I want you to go with me! Will you?"

Ino was a little shocked that he would ask her so suddenly but was ecstatic that he did.

"Yes Naruto I would love to go with you tomorrow, and thank you so much for trusting me with something so precious to you!"

Naruto smiled even wider and started to talk again.

"And she also told me to come and get you because she is going to let us leave school a little earlier today! She says we deserve a rest for the long week we've had! So get your stuff and lets go!"

Ino nodded happily and she picked up her bag and they began there walk back down towards Tsunade's office hand in hand with each other! Once they arrived at her office they were given a pass that lets them out early and they were on there way! They made there way to Ino's house and walked in surprising Inoichi a bit.

"You two didn't get kicked out of school did you? Why are you home so early? Were you two caught ding something?"

Ino spent the next 5 minutes explaining everything to her confused father all that had happened that day. He seemed to understand more once she mentioned the dinner tomorrow night as he already knew about that.

"So Ino your going to go with Naruto tomorrow as a date then? Well I'm fine with that as long as it stays appropriate. Say Naruto do you wanna meet up her tomorrow at around 5:30 so we can all go together, it would all be so much easier that way."

Naruto nodded eagerly and agreed!

"Hey Naruto, lets go up to my room so we can start working on our project! We'll see you in a bit daddy!"

Inoichi nodded as the two blondes made there way upstairs. Ino led Naruto to a door and they made there way through it. Naruto found Ino's room to be very "interesting". The color purple was everywhere and he had to say it didn't look to bad either way. He heard Ino speak up.

"So Naruto, what do you think our topic should be on? Remember that it has to be arguable topic so it needs to be good!"

Naruto thought it for a second and then spoke up.

"I have a pretty good idea, and that old perv is my inspiration. Can you consider graphic novels that include 'Love scenes' porn or are they considered art?"

Ino thought about the topic for a bit and she decided that she liked that topic. It could be tweaked a bit but it was a great basic idea and there was a lot to do from it.

"Naruto, that is a great idea! Were did you come up with it? Or was it random?"

Naruto laughed at her question as he knew it would come up sooner or later.

"I actually got into a lot of arguments with the old Perv about whether his trashy books were considered porn or what he considered art. It was a never ending argument between us and I almost never lost."

Ino smiled at her blonde Baka of a boyfriend and started to think of how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life. The time passed quickly and they soon found it was 6:30. They had been working for almost 3 hours! Naruto spoke up and broke her out of her trance like state.

"Well Ino, I think I'm going to head home. You probably want to eat dinner with your father and besides, I think I stayed my time. Bye!"

He went to leave to room but Ino grabbed his are and looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Naruto do you want to eat dinner with me and my father tonight? We would love to have you over! Please stay a little bit longer!"

Naruto knew he couldn't tell her no, he loved her to much to do that!

"Alright Ino, I'd love to have dinner with you and your father, if he will let me of course!"

Ino giggled with happiness and pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss. They both held the kiss until they were interrupted by Inoichi.

"Do you two want to come downstairs and have some dinner? I hope I wasn't interrupting something to important. Now hurry up downstairs, I made Chicken Alfredo, your favorite Ino! Don't let it go could. Come on Naruto, I made enough for you to have some too! I anticipated having you for dinner to!"

Naruto thanked Inoichi for his generosity and him and Ino made there way down to the kitchen table to see the plates were already set for them. They both sat down as Naruto pulled out Ino's chair for her like a gentlemen should. Ino blushed when he did this, earning her a slight peck on the cheek.

They sat down and ate with Inoichi on the other side of them just making conversation. They were all enjoying the dinner very much and when everything was finished, Naruto offered to do the dishes much to Inoichi's dismay. After all the dishes were done, it was 7:30. Naruto decided it was time for him to go home.

"Well Ino, Inoichi, I am going to make my way home now. Thank you so much for making me dinner and letting me eat here! I really appreciate it!"

As he said this, Inoichi said his goodbyes and made his way inside. Ino however wrapped Naruto into a tight hug and a great kiss. She didn't want to let go but she knew she had to. When she did he told her that he would see her tomorrow for the dinner. That made it a little better for Ino to handle. She said goodbye and they went there separate ways. As Naruto was walking home, he was thinking about how lucky he was and about his relationship with Ino. He had been with her for almost 2 weeks and yet he felt like he had known her forever! He had never felt like this before and he was glad it was with Ino. He just hoped she felt the same way about him! Over back at Ino's house, she was thinking the relative same thing as Naruto was. About how lucky she was to have him and how she was so stupid that she never talked to him earlier in her life or never tried to get to know him.

"I wonder if he cares about me as much as I care about him. I think I'm starting to fall in love with him. These past two weeks have been some of the best of my life! I hope they honestly never end."

And with that thought she fell deep asleep.

_**Saturday Morning**_

Naruto woke up and looked at his clock instinctively. It was only 9:30, so he decided to just sit back and relax for a bit.

"I wonder what Ino is doing right now. Maybe I'll go see her before we go to dinner. I bet she would like that a lot! Actually, I have seen her a lot in the past two days, I think she might be pretty tired of me for a bit. I think I'll just relax until I'm supposed to go."

Naruto got up and put a clean pair of sweatpants on and sat down on the couch and just stared at the wall. He didn't know why but he found it quite calming and peaceful to just sit there and be quiet, he might have to try it more often. His peace and quiet was interrupted by a knock on the door. It wasn't like he was irritated by the sudden disturbance, he was just surprised because of the early hour. He walked to the door and answered it. Who he opened the door to was a big shock to him.

"Hello Naruto, I want to ask you a favor."

Naruto looked dumbfounded as Sasuke Uchiha. Him out of all people was at his house in the early morning and asking for a favor. This morning was going to be very interesting.

Over at the Yamanaka household, Inoichi had just finished making breakfast and looked at the clock and it read 9:45. He guessed now was a good time as ever to wake up Ino.

"INO WAKE UP IT'S ALMOST 10:00! I MADE BREAKFAST ALREADY. PANCAKES AND STRAWBERRIES. HURRY UP!"

Ino turned in her bed as she heard her father's screams for her to get up. She knew she had to get up but she was still sorta tired and wanted to stay in bed. She knew she had to get up sooner or later though. She decided sooner.

"I'm getting up now daddy, calm down! You don't have to yell for me to get up."

Inoichi scoffed at her remark.

"Sweetie if I didn't yell at you to get up you would never leave your bedroom. Not sit down and enjoy your breakfast, we have a pretty big day today and you'll need your energy. Besides, I made something you like either way."

Ino guessed her father was partially right. She did have a tendency to be a heavy sleeper and probably sleep a lot longer than she did if he didn't wake her up in the morning. She was a little thankful for that then. But still he was a little harsh.

"You could at least be a little softer then, your yelling gives me a headache in the morning. It's really annoying either way."

Inoichi looked at his daughter carefully.

"Ok Ino, I will try to wake you up a little easier in the mornings."

Ino smiled widely!

"Thanks daddy! It really means a lot to me! You have no idea!"

As they continued eating there very well made breakfast, they just had small talk and conversation between them. It usually ended up around Naruto and the dinner at Tsunade's later that day. They were both very excited for tonight. More Ino because she got to go as Naruto's date and she loved the idea of them being in public together!

"Well daddy, thanks for breakfast! It was really good!"

Inoichi looked pridefully at his daughter!

"Thank you honey! Go back upstairs and relax for a bit. We will start to get ready in a couple of hours!"

Back at Naruto's house, him and Sasuke were sitting inside on his couch after finishing a well deep conversation. Sasuke had a crush on Sakura and wanted Naruto's help with asking her out. That wasn't what he wasn't expecting to hear in the morning.

"So let me get this straight Sasuke, you act moody all day in school and your make people think you don't care about anyone except yourself and you developed a crush on Sasuke? You are the most confusing person I have ever met. Why do you want my help again exactly?"

Sasuke grunted and looked at Naruto.

"Because I'm basically scared to ask her out myself, I'm not the toughest person in the world you know."

Naruto took some time to think about it.

"Then why do you expect me to help when you've 'hated' me all of your life? Doesn't make much sense does it?"

Sasuke was stumbled by the question but answered whole heartedly.

"It's because your obviously doing something right if you started going out with Ino. Besides, you've been a lot less annoying since you've started to go out with her and I've even started to enjoy your small antics."

Naruto's face grew with a big smile as he basically had just been told that the Uchiha doesn't hate him and considers him a friend now! How could he not be smiling?!

"Alright Sasuke, I think I'll help you out for this. What do you want me to do for you?"

Sasuke grinned.

"I want you to give Sakura this note for me. It has everything I want to say to her and that should be it. Naruto you have no idea how much I appreciate this. I will owe you one after all this is over."

Naruto's grin grew even larger!

"No problem Sasuke, I will tell you that I can't give her the note until Moday at school. Are you alright with that?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine. I was going to ask you wait a little bit before you gave iit to her either way. I need some more time to think everything over and how I'm going to do it as well."

As Sasuke finished speaking, he got up and headed towards the door.

"Naruto, thanks for doing this for me. I know I don't deserve it and you hospitality. If you ever need a favor or you need any help, just let me know and I'll be there for you. Now I've got to get going, I've got to talk to that lazy bastard Shikamaru. We had a bet and I want my money soon. Bye Naruto."

Naruto said his goodbyes and looked at the clock again. It was only 10:30. He decided to take a shower and go pick out some clothes for him to wear later. He took his time in the shower doing various things. He got out with the towel wrapped around his waist and he made his way into the living room. He put the same pair of sweatpants he had on earlier on again and started to look through his drawers and decide what he was going to were to dinner. He had decided that he would wear a nice polo shirt with a pair of blue jeans that are custom fit and are rather expensive. Jirayia had bought these pants about a year ago and thankfully Naruto hadn't grown that much in the time. He laid all of the clothes out evenly on his bed and remembered one last thing, his fathers necklace. He was going to start wearing it all the time as a reminder of how much he had of his parents left. He wondered what Ino was doing right now.

Over at the Yamanaka household, Ino had just finished her shower and was walking around her room getting everything ready for later. She had already decided that she was going to wear a mid sized purple skirt with a blue and white tank top, with a coat obviously. She had already come to the conclusion that she had looked good, all she had to do was put on her makeup and she would be ready to go. To bad it was still pretty early or she would be done.

"I still have some time before I have to get ready. I think I'll just read a book to pass some of the time. I wonder were _**The Invention of Hugo Cabret**_ is. I haven't read that in a while, besides it's one of my favorites!"

As she shuffled around her room she finally found her book and she was pleased to just sit down and to start reading. After about an hour and a half, she put down the book and noticed she had been almost three fourths the way though with it.

"Wow, I must've gotten lost in that book. I always did like to read a lot. I guess that's a trait that won't go away for a while. Well there is no shame in that."

Ino started to get dressed and was almost done but was interrupted by her father.

"Ino try to start getting ready soon, I want to leave in a couple hours. Please don't take forever."

Ino laughed as her father knew she always took her sweet time.

"Alright daddy, I won't take forever to get ready. I'll be done in a little bit!"

Inoichi went downstairs himself and started to get ready and was finished within ten minutes. He was worried because if his daughter was anything like his ex wife, which she was, she will be another hour at the very least before she is done.

"What was I thinking when I believed her when she said she would be quick. I need to use my brain more don't I?"

Over at another location, Tsunade was at the store buying groceries for dinner she would be cooking tonight. She had decided to go fancy and grill a pork tenderloin with some french cut green beans and some baked potato, she was going to make sure everyone would be having a great dinner. As she was in the check out line, her phone started ringing. It was Shizune.

"Hey Tsunade, I was just wondering if you wanted me to bring anything extra to dinner tonight. I was about to stop by the store so I thought I would ask."

Tsunade thought for a second and replied.

"Well we could use a couple of rolls and maybe some champagne if it's not to much. I want everybody to have a happy occasion"

She could her a small chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"Alright, I'll bring some dinner rolls and a nice bottle of Champagne, is there anything else?"

Tsunade thought one more time and replied.

"No that's fine sweetie, I can handle the rest."

As they finished up there small talk, her groceries were loaded up into the cart and she headed out to her car after telling Shizune goodbye. The drive home was quiet. She was mainly thinking of how she was going to cook everything and what they were all getting in to. She decided she would be doing this in Jirayia's honor.

"You hear this you old perv, I'm doing this for you so you should be happy ow. I hope you don't mind that I gave Naruto that locket, I though he deserved it more."

With that she stopped talking and just drove quietly. When she got home she took the groceries out and started to cook. Everyone wasn't going to be here for at least two more hours so she should be alright on timing...She hoped..

Author's Note: Well guys this is the longest chapter yet I think. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I'm so sorry if this chapter came out later than everyone who reads this thought it would. I was just a little confused on how I would like to right this chapter. I have decided to do one big-ish sized chapter every week with two on occasion. I just find this much easier to do and people seem to like the longer chapters. I have a couple questions for you guys. Would you guys want me to do sort of like an Omake chapter in the near future? For comic release obviously, and since it's coming up on Christmas time I thought it would be nice. Another big thing is do you guys wanna see a lemon later in the story? I am genuinely 50/50 on writing one and you guys opinions will tip the scale in the way you want it. If I do right a lemon I'm just going to let you guys know I'm going to change this story to "M" rating. One last thing guys, please review! I love to see people review and don't be shy! I am going to start going to reply to all reviews so please don't review as a guest! I wanna talk to you guys too! Remember the more you guys review the more motivated I might be to post and write more (Hint Hint), and if you wanna give an answer to either of the questions abovr then please leave a review! Sorry for such a long running AN, just had a lot to say this chapter :P. Have a great day guys and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

It was around 3:30 at Naruto's apartment and he was about to make his way over to Ino's house. He had spent the last couple of hours going over what he was going to talk about tonight and just reminiscing about the old perv they were eating dinner in honor of today.

"I wonder what Tsunade is cooking for dinner tonight. I wonder if she is gonna make something Jirayia loved. He really did love pork tenderloin. I bet he would love to be here today."

As Naruto got up to get his coat, he looked down on his table and saw the note that Sasuke had given him. It was still a shock that the raven haired Uchiha had a crush on Sakura. He acts like he doesn't care about anyone else except him. Sakura had even been hounding him to go out with her for years and he always turned her down. He thought about it a little bit and guessed it must've been a pride factor at work. He did read the note one more time though.

"_**Sakura, I wanted to say that I think you're really cute and would like to know if you would like to go out on a date with me. I was to nervous to ask you in person so I'm having a friend help me. Come talk to me when you decide!"**_

After reading the note, Naruto thought about how Sasuke wrote the letter.

"He needs to work on how he approaches a girl he likes. I might be kinda dense but I'm good with words I think. It doesn't matter though, I'll give Sakura this note on Monday like I promised!"

With that he got his jacket on all the way and left his apartment. It was a calm day outside and still relatively cold. He didn't mind though. It was a nice day never the less. He knew it would be an eventful evening.

At the Yamanaka residence, Inoichi was waiting in the living room reading the newspaper while waiting for his daughter to get ready. He glared over to the clock.

"4:00pm"

He yelled at Ino to hurry up.

"Ino please hurry up! We're going to be leaving soon! Naruto will be here any minute!"

Upon hearing this, Ino's ears popped up. She had forgotten that Naruto would be riding with them. Thank god she had made sure she had made herself look her best! She couldn't wait to see her blonde Baka. She truly missed him in the short span that they were separated. She yelled back to here father.

" I'M ALMOST DONE DADDY, JUST CALM DOWN PLEASE!"

As Ino finished saying that, she made her way out of her room and went downstairs. When she got downstairs her father spoke up.

"Ino you look beautiful sweetheart. I almost don't want let you go out! Thank goodness we're going to somewhere more private."

Ino scoffed at her fathers remark. He really did love and care about her.

"I know daddy, you're just doing your job. I understand."

Inoichi looked at his daughter proudly. She had grown up so much in the past several years. She had many guys looking at her and many younger people looking up to her. He was more than proud to call her his daughter. He started to think in his mind.

"_Ino you are so much like your mother you don't even know it. Everything from your hair to your attitude. Sometimes I think that's a bad thing though..."_

Inoichi was snapped out of though by the sound of knocking on the door. Naruto must be here, he's a little early but he didn't mind. He opened the door but before he could get it all the way open Ino beat him out of the way. She rushed up and hugged her blonde boyfriend with intensity. She really did like to see him. That's another trait she got from her mother... Possessiveness... He decided to interrupt there little reunion.

"Hell Naruto, you're a little early. Why don't you come in and have a seat. I'll get you something to drink and we'll leave in about 20 minutes."

Naruto nodded and came in. He quickly gave Ino a peck on the cheek once her father turned away, but Ino had different ideas. She pulled him into a full blown lip lock. To say it was amazing would be an understatement. It made both of them lose breath and once again feel a burning sensation in there stomachs. They both loved it and wanted more of it but they decided to stop since her father probably knew what was going on either way. The silence was interrupted by Naruto.

"Ino you have no idea how much I've missed you! I was so bored and lonely at home. I hate not being near you!"

Hearing this, Ino blushed wildly knowing her blonde boyfriend could see. She loved how he always made her feel so special. He truly was amazing to her. She always wondered how she got so lucky.

"Naruto why are you so sweet to me all the time? Doesn't it get annoying after a while?"

Naruto thought about it for a bit and answered.

"Well I would be nice to you either way but since we're going out I have an excuse to be nice and sweet to you all the time. Besides, I like treating you like a princess, you are one to me!"

Ino was on the verge of tears about what Naruto said. She was so happy that she had someone in her life that cared for her like that (except her father obviously). She gave Naruto a hug that felt like it lasted an eternity. It was only broken up by Inoichi speaking up.

"Alright you two, it's time to get going. It's almost 4:20. Lets get in the car. Who wants to ride in the front?"

Both Ino and Naruto had already mentally decided that they could sit in the back so they could be together. Inoichi realized this and was fine with this.

"Alright you to, lets hurry up. I don't want to be late."

The ride to Tsunade's was longer than Naruto and Ino had both expected. This was probably why Inoichi insisted on leaving so early. He was smarter than he looked. When they finally arrived at Tsunade's apartment, they gazed in awe at the size of the complex. This is was no ordinary apartment complex, this is for upper class money makers. They were greeted by Tsunade when they found her apartment number. She was waiting on her deck wearing a cooking apron and was waving at them. She happily led them into her apartment and told them to have a seat while she went and got dressed.

"Well I'm going to get dressed, Shizune should be by here in a little bit. When she gets here when can eat and just talk. Be right back."

As Naruto sat down next to Ino, he looked around and took notice of many things in the apartment itself. It was very modern looking. It had a large flat screen TV on one end and a very large and expensive looking couch with a leather recliner opposite of it. He looked on the shelf above the fireplace that looked like it was just for show. What kind of apartment has a fireplace either way. On the shelf he noticed a picture frame of a young looking woman who looked about 20 something and a man with silver hair that looked about the same age. He guessed this was Tsunade and her late lover Dan. Besides these things, it was a very plain room with a couple of carpets and some end tables. He liked it. He was broken out of thought by Ino.

"So Naruto, did you think principal Tsunade would have a living place like this? I for one am very surprised. I didn't think she made this much money for just a principal. My guess is she used to or still has another decently paying job. I'm still really surprised though!"

The next 2-3 minutes were quite until Tsunade walked out of her room in a ocean blue blouse and some regular blue jeans. She spoke up to her guests.

"While we're waiting for Shizune I'm gonna check on the pork roast. Would anybody care for anything to drink? I don't have any wine until Shizune gets here, but I have soda and water."

Both Naruto and Ino took a glass of water and Inoichi passed saying he would wait for some wine when Shizune gets here. Tsunade nodded and went and got everyone there drinks and checked on how everything was cooking.

Everything was going great so all they had to do was wait five more minutes for everything to finish and for Shizune to arrive. She then heard a knock on the door. She went to check it and wasn't surprised to see Shizune holding a grocery bag.

"Sorry for being late Tsunade, I got caught up at the store and was held up by traffic. I brought some Wine and rolls!"

Tsunade took the bags and spoke up.

"Thank you so much Shizune, you have no idea how much this helps! Please come in and have a seat!"

Shizune came in and sat down next to Inoichi and took a glass of water when Tsunade offered her. She looked at Naruto and spoke up.

"So Naruto how is your school going? I know you have a exit project that is required to graduate. Who are you doing yours with and what are you doing it on?"

Naruto spoke up quickly and eagerly!

"Oh yeah! I'm doing my project with Ino here! That's actually how me and her started! We're doing it on something Jirayia inspired me to think of!"

Shizune looked at him in curiosity and asked.

"And what would that be?"

Naruto looked at her proudly and happy!

"Can you consider on of his books a pornographic material or a work of art? I plan to interview several people on the subject. People ranging from readers to random people on the streets. Ino thinks it's art, but I think it's just an excuse for old pervs to have access to porn."

Tsunade laughed from in the kitchen, she thought about how Naruto's mindset was a lot like Jirayia's. Outspoken and one of a kind. She heard Naruto keep speaking.

"Yeah, either way I want a way to remember the old perv. What good other way than a whole presentation about him and his life's work. This also might be the laziness in me but the other reason I thought of this is because I already have all of his books and I didn't want to go to the library."

This forced a laugh out of everybody, especially Shizune, who thought the joke was great in Jirayia's memory. They all laughed for a good 3 minutes before it died down and Tsunade spoke up.

"All right everybody, dinner is ready! Come and get it!"

One by one everybody got up and went to get there plates, with Naruto and Ino left standing in the living room. Naruto had decided to get up and Ino pulled herself onto him as he got up. They walked to the kitchen hand in hand and got their food. They walked into the Dining room, and as Ino was about to sit down, Naruto surprised everyone at the table, including himself, by being a gentleman and getting Ino her chair for her, and helping her sit down. To say Ino was blushing was a huge understatement.

"Naruto, you didn't have to do that. I could've gotten it myself!"

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know Ino, but I wanted to be a gentleman and gentleman do these kind of things they do for there girlfriends! I wanted to impress you, and I couldn't think of another way!"

Ino Cooed at the thought of Naruto wanting to impress her, but she also understood what was going on in his mind. He thought that he wasn't doing enough for her. She'd have to talk to him about that later. She still loved the thought of him being a gentleman to her, and that he is putting forth effort to change. He really did like her!

"Naruto that's so sweet of you! Thank you so much!"

Naruto smiled and sat down next to her and they all began to eat and tell stories about not just Jirayia, but about what they've been doing for the past several years and what they plan to do in the future. About an hour had passed when they all retired back into the living room to just relax and joke around and tell a couple more stories. After a while Inoichi looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 10:30pm!

"Alright everybody, I know we're having fun and all, but It's about time that we get going. I don't want to keep everybody out late. Besides, I feel like I'm intruding after a while."

As he got up, Tsunade spoke up.

"Nonsense Inoichi, you guys are basically family to me. You will never be intruding in my household! You can be sure of that!"

Inoichi smiled and held his hand out.

"Thank you Tsunade, but I want to get the children home so they can get some rest."

Inoichi suddenly stumbled over with a sharp pain in his shin. He looked down and saw his daughters foot rebounding.

"We're not kids daddy! We're almost both 18! Please stop treating us like children!"

Shizune laughed at the almost young adult's small rant. She remembered when she was being raised by Jirayia having the same problem Ino is having. Try to make herself seem older than she actually is, hopefully she'll cherish the time she has left to be young! She was thinking about old memories when she heard Naruto speak up.

"It's alright Ino, It is getting kinda late either way. I think we should get going so we can sleep!"

Ino looked over at her blonde haired boyfriend and saw something that always amazed her. His big wide and what she thought to be adorable smile! She didn't know why she liked it so much but she loved it!

"Alright Naruto, I guess you're right. I'm ready to go daddy."

Inoichi looked over at Naruto and nodded his head in thanks.

"Alright Naruto, Ino, lets head out the door. Lets day our goodbyes!"

Everyone started to say goodbye and hugs were thrown at everyone from everyone. When Naruto got to Shizune, she whispered in his ear.

"Naruto, keep treating Ino like this. It really makes me happy to see you're happy! Don't do something stupid please!"

Naruto nodded his head and gave here a huge hug before going out the door. As they three walked to the car, it was silent. Not the awkward silent, but the contempt silent. Everyone was at ease and they all liked it. The weekend wasn't even over yet . Both Naruto and Ino both were happy and they couldn't wait to send some more time together.

Authors Note: Well hello guys. I know I haven't updated in WAY to long. So I'm gonna tell you why I haven't updated the story. I've just haven't had any motivation to write for the story. I haven't really experienced writers block, but more less I just didn't want to write at all. Also on top of that school has been really hard on me and I just finished up my exams so yeah. I've also gotten a new laptop for Christmas and bought a lot of Steam games so that contributed as well. I can finally write at any time I want to and not just at night. I'm truly sorry for everyone who waited for an update and never got one. I'm not saying that I'm going to update consistently, but I'm going to try my best to update once or twice a week! More if I can! I really am sorry for the lateness. I actually considered abandoning this story, but I have so many ideas for this story and so many more!

Question for you guys. If I wrote a Pokemon FanFic would some of you guys be willing to read it? I really wanna write them but I'm still considering. Thanks for reading guys! Try to review and I'll try to put out chapters a little bit quicker! I also have some ideas for the story, and I'd like someone to see them, If you wanna help me, then leave a review or PM me and I'll really appreciate it! Next Chapter will be sort of a filler chapter happening on the day after this one, Sunday. It might be a bit shorter! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Date**_

It was an Sunday morning at the Yamanaka household. 8:00am to be exact. Ino Yamanaka was just getting up and about to start preparing for a special day today. Her boyfriend Naruto Uzamaki had asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner this Sunday night and she was excited and nervous! He had told her that he wanted to take her to dinner and maybe a walk in the park after.

"I wonder were we're going for dinner tonight. A walk in the park also doesn't sound to bad either. I really hope tonight goes well!"

As she finished her sentence, she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She got all of her things ready and began to take on of the best feeling showers she had taken in months. She didn't know why but she was just so calm and relaxed for some odd reason. She liked it! As she finished her shower, she gazed over at the clock, surprised to see it read 9:03. Had she really been in the shower for over an hour? She just shrugged and went to get dressed. She decided that for now she would just put on some sweatpants and a hoodie until her date. She felt no need to get dressed up so early, besides, it was so comfortable! After she did her hair in a ponytail, she made her way downstairs to to find it empty.

"Weird, daddy must still be asleep. I guess I can't really blame him. It is kinda early for a Sunday morning. I think I'll make him some breakfast this morning! I bet he would love some bacon and eggs!"

As Ino got all of the things ready for breakfast, she couldn't help but wonder what her blonde haired boyfriend was up to.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto popped his head up to a rather annoying beeping sound. His alarm clock was set on a Sunday?

"Why the hell did my alarm clock ring? It's Sunday, I don't ever wake up early on a Sunday."

Naruto looked at the clock and groaned at what time it read.

"9:15? Wow, my luck would be getting up this early. No I won't be able to go back to sleep since I'm already up."

Naruto got out of bed and headed into the kitchen with the intent of eating a quick breakfast and then taking a long and very well needed shower. After a crude breakfast of Miso Ramen, Naruto made his way into the small bathroom and preceded to take a quite enjoyable shower. He made sure he was squeaky clean because he did have a date with Ino tonight and he wanted to make sure she had a fun and good time. He was planning to take her to the Silver Swan. Sure it might be an expensive restaurant, but he knows Ino will love and and he want's her to have a great time! He finished his shower and looked at the clock and scratched his head.

"9:35 huh? I swear it felt like I was in that shower for over and hour. I guess it just isn't meant for me to take long showers. I guess that's a good thing as long as I still get clean. I'm not complaining."

As Naruto finished drying off, he made it to his room and started to rummage through the drawers to find something comfortable to relax in while he waited for his date later. He thought the idea of getting properly dressed now would be a waste essentially. As he found some sweatpants and a sweater, he noticed that his selection of clothes had gotten smaller recently to him growing in size and he made a note to himself that some new clothes wouldn't hurt that badly. As he got to relaxing, he decided he might do something for school. He decided to do some research for his exit project, which meant he had to read one of Jirayia's books. He chose one he was the least familiar with. _Tales of a Gutsy Man. _As he sat down to read, he wondered what Ino was doing right now.

_**Yamanaka Household**_

Ino was standing over the kitchen table, sweating just a little bit from the heat of the oven and all the cooking she had done. She had just finished setting the table with bacon and egg's and some apple juice when she heard her father walk down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so early? This is early for both of us on a Sunday. Is that bacon I smell?"

Ino smiled and motioned her dad over to her and the table.\

"Yes daddy I know I'm up early and I just decided to make you and me some breakfast. I know you like bacon and eggs! Come and have some with me! I have apple juice to!"

As Inoichi made it to the table and sat down with his daughter to eat, he noticed his daughter was in a rather cheery mood this morning and was happy that she was. All he wanted in this world is for his daughters happiness and she was right now. He decided to make some random conversation.

"So Ino what do you have planned for today? Anything special?"

Ino was actually quite surprised to hear her father ask such a random question, but she answered.

"Yes actually I have a date with Naruto at six. He's taking me out to dinner and maybe a walk in the park! It's be our first dinner date! I'm actually really nervous about it! I hope it goes well!"

Inoichi looked at her daughter proudly as she talked on about her nervousness and onto other topics and school and such. They soon finished there nice breakfast and the went to there separate rooms. Inoichi went to find something to entertain him until later, and Ino went to get on her laptop to pass the time until her date. She eventually started to read some FanFiction about Pokemon. She had watched the show almost religiously when she was younger and it will always hold a place in her heart until the day she dies! After countless chapters of reading she looked up at the clock and was shocked to see it was already 4:30! Naruto was going to be there to pick her up at 5:15, she had to get ready quick! She hoped Naruto was doing the same thing!

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto put down the book and yawned, he had just finished reading the old Perv's book and was surprised to find that it was full of smut or porn, but was an actual story. It was about a man whole traveled all around and about just seeing the world and helping people all when he can! Naruto was smart enough to know that it was based on Jirayia in his earlier life, he must've been adventurous to go to all these places. He really admired that! As his gaze shifted to the clock, he was shocked to see it was 4:58! He had to pick up Ino by 5:15! As he scurried to get some good clothes and also some cologne, he felt as he was always the one with incredibly bad luck in these kinds of situations! He hoped Ino wouldn't be to mad if he was a little late!

**Yamanaka Household**

**5:10**

Ino was now sitting in her living room waiting for her blonde boyfriend to show up. She was extremely worried that he would forget her and not show up. But that wasn't like him in anyway, she had faith he'd be there sooner or later, hopefully sooner. Time passed as she sat there patiently. The time finally came at 5:41, almost 30 minutes late! Ino was quite irritated but was happy he showed up at all. As she opened up the door, she saw her blonde haired boyfriend and was shocked when he held something out to her! It was a white rose! It was one of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen and he was already making it a night to remember and the actual date hadn't even started yet! Ino decided to play a little hard to get to have fun!

"It's a beautiful flower Naruto but you're still pretty late! I'm kind've irritated with you right now!"

Seeing as he had kinda messed up, Naruto put his head down a little bit in shame. He started to apologize when he felt something grasp his body. Ino was hugging him!

"No need to get upset Naruto, I'm just glad you're here with me! Now lets go have a great date!"

With that coming out of her mouth, Naruto picked her up and pecked her on the cheek and embroiled her in a soft yet firm hug that neither of them wanted to end! To bad they had dinner to get to! As they were walking on the sidewalk, Ino started to wonder where they were going.

"So Naruto, where are we going to Dinner tonight?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled!

"I was going to take you to the Silver Swan! It has some great food and your father told me that you've always talked about going there before! So I decided that I'd take you there!"

Ino smiled as she thought about how sweet her boyfriend was and how much her cared about her. She loved that about him and always will! That fact that he put so much effort into tonight was sweet as well! She was sure she was going to have an amazing night! As they found there way near the restaurant, they decided to have a small walk in the park after they eat to let the food settle and to spend some quality time with each other! As they made there way into the restaurant, they were looked at by many older couples, many commenting on how cute the young couple was and that they looked perfect for each other. Everyone was being so nice to them! As Ino was about to sit down, she was stopped by Naruto getting her chair for her. He truly was being a gentleman for her tonight! She really adored it! As they sat down and ordered there drinks, Ino couldn't help but notice Naruto kept staring at her.

"Naruto, is there something wrong? You keep staring at me."

Naruto blushed deeply before apologizing!

"No Ino there isn't anything wrong with you! I was just admiring how beautiful you were. I just couldn't stop staring at you. I'm sorry, I'll try to stop."

Ino kicked herself for asking and started to blush as well.

"No Naruto I'm sorry, you can keep looking! I'm happy I have some great to look at to! You're not to bad yourself!"

As Naruto started to blush, it became silent. Not an awkward silence like most were used to, but a contempt silence. They were both happy by just being with each other and they didn't want the silence to end. Not to long after they ordered there food, a waiter came and offered them some Champagne, which they declined because they weren't old enough. They still appreciated the kindness shown to them though. After about ten minutes of small talk and admiration of each other, there waiter arrived with their food. Naruto, trying not to eat ramen for the sake of the date, ordered shrimp scampi with clam sauce. Ino on the other hand ordered one of her favorite dishes, Chicken Alfredo! As they both dug into there dinner, they both started to appreciate the quality time that they were standing together, they were almost done with there food when Naruto spoke up.

"So Ino, seeing as we're almost done here, do you want to go to the park in a little bit and got for a walk? Or do you want me to take you home?"

Ino thought about it for a second and although she knew it was cold outside, she did bring a jacket just in case. She wanted to spend more time with her boyfriend either way!

"I think a walk in the park for a little bit would be great Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and winked at her!

"Well when you're ready princess, tell me and we'll go!"

Ino blushed at the little nickname Naruto called her. She loved when he treated her like this and hoped he never stopped! She got her things ready and they both waited for the check. The waiter came right over and handed Naruto the bill. He sweat dropped a little bit at the sight of the bill but decided to hide his shock in front of Ino. He still thought $75.87 was a bit much, but he decided to just not argue about it. He paid the bill and left a decent tip and he and Ino made his way out to the park. As they were walking, Ino spoke up and shocked Naruto a bit by what she was saying!

"Naruto the dinner was nice but you didn't need to spend so much on me! I didn't see the bill but when we ordered I did the math and it was a lot. You should've at least me so I could chip in!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled!

"I know Ino, but it wasn't to much for you! Nothing can be to much money for you! I wanted to impress you either way! Besides, I had some money saved up, so I was happy to spend it on you!"

Ino smiled and clutched closer to her blonde haired boyfriend as they drew closer to the park. Once they arrived they noticed that it was calm and peaceful. They were both happy and started to walk hand in hand with each other! After a little while of walking, they heard someone playing some beautiful music and decided to explore it. They found a man playing a violin for tips. Seeing as he played beautifully, Ino and Naruto both tipped the man five dollars. As the man said thank you, he began to play a slow song seeing that they were a couple. Naruto took this chance to ask for a dance!

"Ms. Yamanaka, may I have this dance please?"

Ino blushed as she took Naruto's hand and started to dance. She was so surprised that Naruto wasn't a half bad dancer. He wasn't stepping on her feet and was very smooth.

"Well well Naruto, I have to say that I'm very impressed with the way you dance! Some might even say it makes you look quite attractive."

Naruto blushed as he heard his beautiful girlfriend compliment him. He really was having the time of his life. The girl of his dreams was leaning on his shoulder, they were dancing together happily and freely. He was contempt and did something that neither of them expected.

"Ino, can I tell you something important?"

Ino looked at Naruto with confusion because he broke the wonderful silence that had been going on for about 2 minutes.

"Sure Naruto, you can tell me anything!"

Naruto smiled and kissed her passionately. It was something that both of them loved and they both melted into the kiss and then let go after about 45 seconds. Still looking into Ino's eyes Naruto spoke quietly, but load enough for just Ino to hear him.

"I Love You. I really do!"

Before Ino said anything, Naruto had kissed her again and they both held the kiss for almost a minute. When they both let go, they were basically panting for air. That's when Ino spoke back.

"Naruto, I love you too!."

Naruto hugged her and didn't let go until the violin stopped playing. They both thanked the violin for the beautiful music and he bowed before leaving himself, leaving the young couple in the park. As they decided to go home, something was different about the couple. As the walked home, they were just a little bit closer. The held hands tighter, they hugged tighter, they even kissed more passionately! They both knew in there minds that they loved each other fully. As they approached the Yamanaka household, Ino hugged and kissed Naruto one last time before telling him she loved him again, and he did the same thing. As they separated, they both looked into each others eyes and saw there reflections. With that, they walked off, with Ino going into her house and Naruto starting the walk home. The same thin was going through both of there minds right now, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

_Naruto_

"Ino really does love me back, are you proud of me now you old Perv? I owe it all to you!"

_Ino_

"Naruto really said he loves me, and he meant it! I can't believe I have someone like him. I truly am lucky. I love you Naruto!"

They both went to sleep that night with happy thoughts on there mind and they knew that they had someone out there that truly loved them! They both were completely happy and in love. They wouldn't have it any other way! But one thing they don't know is that when you're trying to help out a friend, it can interfere with your own life. Both Naruto and Ino are about to figure this out themselves.

**Authors Note: Well hello guys! This is chapter 11 of T.E.P! This is almost a filler chapter but it has some importance to it! If you like really sappy and fluffy dates, then this chapter might be pretty good! I actually quite enjoyed this chapter honestly, and I hoped you guys did to! If you wanna see more of these date chapters in the future, then tell me! If you liked the chapter/story, the follow it for updates when I post! I try to reply to most reviews so leave a review if you can, tell me what you wanna see in the story or criticize me or even just to say hi! I truly love reviews so yeah! I'm also going to try to start another story soon, it will be a Pokemon one, probably AdvancedShipping (Ash x May). I really enjoy that pairing and I want my own shot at it! So if you like Pokemon then stay alert then! I know this chapter is a bit short but since it was a date chapter I didn't want to overwhelm it, so yeah! I don't own Naruto obviously, if I did then him and Ino would've been together LONG ago! Hope you had a good read, don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
